Skye's Family
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: What is Skye's life like now that she is reunited with her real parents? Will she choose to stay with them or go back to her S.H.I.E.L.D family?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is just an idea I had when watching the latest episodes of Agent's of Shield. Hope you enjoy and please let me know your thoughts :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 1**

**Jiaying's Point of View**

Skye was asleep, she wasn't even aware I was watching her but it felt nice to be close to her. I had dreamed off this day for so long, that now she was in front of me I was afraid if I closed my eyes she would disappear. Just days ago I had told her my true identity and much to my surprise she had taken it rather well.

She rolled of in her sleep and for the briefest moment I thought I had woken her. I held my breath waiting for her to catch me but she didn't. Instead she began to snore slightly. I don't know how long I had been there, I guess I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew someone was shaking me.

"Why are you in my room?" A confused Skye asked.

"I came to make sure you were ok." I lied.

However my daughter seemed to know this as she smirked.

"And what fell asleep in the middle?" She laughed.

I couldn't help but smile as I looked at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I apologized.

"It's cool." She grinned, accepting my apology.

She then proceeded to look for clothes to get dressed for the day. I was about to leave and give her some privacy when I caught sight of a scar on her side. I looked away quickly as she seemed to catch me.

"I got shot." She stated.

Clearly she had seen me looking.

"You don't have to tell me." I assured her, but deep down I wanted to know.

I wanted to know everything about her, even thought I was concerned at the fact someone had shot my daughter.

"I want to." Skye said with a small smile.

Grateful at her openness with me I gestured for her to continue.

"I was new at S.H.I.E.L.D well kind of knew when it happened. Basically I got myself in a position that I shouldn't have. I wasn't trained and I didn't think. I went in alone instead of waiting for my team. That's when Ian Quinn shot me, twice." Skye explained.

I felt tears in my eyes as I pictured my daughter lying on a floor bleeding. It was almost unbearable. After a brief pause she continued.

"Um my team found me, took me to a hospital where they were told I was as good as dead. Coulson didn't accept that and he took the team to some secret location to get a drug that could save me. Turns out it was alien but regardless of that it worked and I'm alive. My team saved me, they where my family." Skye said.

However as she finished she seemed to realised what she had said and tried to take it back.

"I didn't…you know I didn't…." She trailed off as she gave me an apologetic look.

I managed to give her a small smile as I walked over and put my arms around her.

"I'm glad they looked after you." I whispered.

"Me too." She mumbled as I released her.

Just as I was letting her go Gordon interrupted.

"I'm sorry but Jiaying we need you. Something has come up." He stated.

I nodded in response as he turned and left.

"Anything I can do?" Skye offered.

"Yeah get ready to practice I shouldn't be long." I smiled as I left her alone.

* * *

I found Gordon waiting for me in my room.

"What is it?" I asked as I joined him.

"The S.H.I.E.L.D agents the ones you had me watch. I think they are getting closer to finding us." He explained.

"That's impossible." I replied.

"Not quite, I think they found a way to track me." He told me.

"That's not all…." He trailed off.

"What else could there be?" I questioned.

"They want Skye back." He stated.

I took a minute to come to terms with what he was saying.

"They're not getting her back. Skye just told me she got shot when she was with them, what type of team lets a young untrained agent go on a mission alone. We have to find a way to keep her from them, that or we turn her against them. It shouldn't be to hard they already locked her up." I said.

"Are you sure that is a good idea? These people are like family to her. Agent Coulson and Agent May where like parents to her, they love her like she was their own." Gordon replied.

I turned to glare at him.

"I don't care, they are not her parents and this agent May is not her mother. I am and I have been without my daughter for long enough!" I stated.

* * *

**Skye's Point of View**

After Jiaying had left to go find Gordon I couldn't resist the temptation of going after her. So as soon as she was in her room with the door closed I crept up to listen. It was hard but I could make out the basics of what they were saying.

What I heard both annoyed and worried me. They were planning to keep me from my team and from May and Coulson. All I could think was I needed a plan, a way to get away from AfterLife. I just didn't know it was going to come in the form of Cal…

**Hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter 2, thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed so far it means a lot :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 2**

**Skye's Point of View**

After dinner with Jiaying and Cal, which much to my surprise was rather pleasant, Jiaying dropped a bombshell. She was planning on sending Cal away because he wasn't one of us.

"You can't send him away, he is unstable. Think of what he could do!" I yelled when she told me.

"Skye he isn't one of us, I don't have a choice." She explained.

"Then let me go with him, I can stay with him until I know he is ok." I suggested.

"No, that isn't an option." She stated.

Rolling my eyes in annoyance I tried to think of a convincing argument. If I couldn't come up with one then I would have no way of leaving and contacting my team.

"Look if you won't let me stay with him at least give me an hour with him?" I compromised.

Jiaying seemed to think about this for a moment before she replied.

"One hour and that is it. Gordon will come and get you after that." She told me.

"Fine." I agreed, relieved that she had at least given me an hour. I just hoped it was enough time.

* * *

The following morning Gordon arrived to take me to Cal. Jiaying followed closely as we walked to where Cal was being kept. Before going in she approached me.

"One hour." She reminded me.

"Yes I know." I sighed.

"Promise me you will be careful?" She asked, but it seemed more like a plea.

"I will." I smiled.

She returned the smile before giving me a quick hug. As soon as she released me I went with Gordon into Cal's room. He grinned happily as I walked towards him.

"This is going to be such a nice day." He beamed.

"Yeah it will be." I lied.

I was already planning on running as soon as we were dropped off. Moments later we where standing in an alley that Gordon had transported us to.

"I will be back for you in an hour." Gordon whispered to me, so Cal wouldn't hear.

I nodded in response as he vanished into thin air.

* * *

The second he was gone I took of at a sprint. I was desperate to put as much distance between Cal and myself. I knew he wouldn't risk hurting anyone in front of me and as long as he was looking for me the public would be safe. At least until I could contact my team and they contained him.

"Daisy!" I heard him roar after me.

I didn't dare stop as I ran through the busy streets. I didn't even realise where I was, all I knew was I needed a phone and Internet. After running for at least 7 blocks I came to a café that had computers for use. I raced inside and immediately logged on.

"I'm sorry miss you need to be a customer to use that." An annoying waiter said.

"Coffee." I said as I desperately started to hack.

He muttered something about being rude as he went to get my drink. By the time he had returned I had got into the system. I opted to make a video call and prayed May or Coulson would answer. After what felt like an eternity May answered. Seeing her made me realise how much I missed them all.

"Skye?" She gasped as I appeared on her screen as she did mine.

"Hi!" I replied.

"Skye where are you? Are you ok? Are you safe?" May asked in a concerned voice.

"I don't have a lot of time I need you to track this call I'm not sure where exactly I am." I told her.

"Don't worry we are tracking you now. Skye are you ok?" May asked again.

"I'm fine." I assured her.

"Are you safe?" She pressed.

Just as she finished her sentence the café door flung open and in came Cal.

"Safe…..not to sure." I whispered as an angry Cal approached.

"Skye what's happening?" May cried.

It was the first time I had ever heard her sound so worried. However I was in too much shock to reply.

"I'm sorry agent May but your little conversation is over." Cal said as he looked at May.

He pulled the computer clean off the desk and tossed it to the side. It hit the floor with a smash. He then proceeded to take me by the arm and pull me from the café. To afraid of what he might do to everyone else if I fought back I allowed him. He led me down the alley beside the café. Once were around the corner he released me.

* * *

"Daisy what where you thinking?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry I just needed to see them. I miss them." I mumbled.

"They are not your family Daisy. Jiaying and myself, we are your family. Didn't you think of your mother when you ran off?" He questioned.

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice said from behind Cal.

Turning around to see who had spoke, Cal wasn't impressed. I could see him tense up and walk back towards me in a protective stance. Only problem was I wanted to be with the other man.

"Coulson." I whispered as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You ready to come home?" Coulson smiled at me.

"Home? Her home isn't with you. You are not her father!" Cal yelled.

"Why don't you let your daughter make her own decision?" Coulson replied.

I could see Cal becoming more aggravated the more Coulson spoke. I slowly tried to get around him but he caught me. He put his arm up and stopped me from moving. I was tempted to use my powers, but feared I would end up hurting Coulson in the process.

"You are outnumbered, there is no way you can stop me." Cal said smugly.

"But I have my team." Coulson smiled.

As soon as those words left his lips Hunter and Mike appeared. Not hesitating in the slightest Hunter shot my father with an icer. He hit the ground but within seconds had started to move again.

"We have to leave now." Coulson said in an urgent voice.

I nodded and raced after him. Thankfully they had a car waiting just around the corner. As soon as we were all in Hunter hit the gas and we sped off.

"Where's May?" I asked as we raced up the road.

"Long story." Coulson replied.

"But didn't she send you? I was just talking to her?" I told him.

Before he could reply Hunter spoke.

"Um Sir we have a problem." He said.

* * *

**Jiaying's Point of View**

"Gordon it has been an hour you need to go back for Skye." I said.

He nodded and vanished, however he returned seconds later with a furious Cal.

"What is this? This wasn't the plan!" I hissed.

Cal managed to break free from Gordon's grip as he turned and glared at me.

"Was that your plan? To leave me and keep our daughter?" He yelled.

Everyone outside stopped, and stared at me. The secret I was desperate to keep was just revealed in a fit of rage from a man who didn't belong with us.

"Cal, lower your voice." I scolded.

"No why should I? You betrayed me." He spat.

"Cal!" I yelled to silence him.

"Where is our daughter?" I added as soon as he fell silent.

"Phil Coulson took her." Cal replied.

I can't explain the feeling that came over me. It was a mixture of worry, concern and anger towards the people who seemed determined to keep me from my daughter. I turned to Gordon who was waiting patiently for my instructions.

"Find her." I ordered.

He nodded and once again vanished….

**Hope you enjoyed, until next time ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 3**

**Skye's Point of View**

"What problem?" Coulson asked Hunter.

"I think Hydra have found us." Hunter gulped.

Coulson turned to look out the back window. Following his eye line I saw the same thing as Hunter. Two black jeeps where indeed following us.

"Lose them Hunter." Coulson ordered.

Hunter nodded and sped up. We were flying through the streets and I feared he was going to lose control. However much to my surprise he was a very good driver.

"Sir we need to get Fitz." He said, not taking his eyes of the road.

"Go there now, hopefully we lose Hydra on the way." Coulson replied.

Looking out the back window again I saw the jeeps were keeping up. They hadn't even dropped back. Mike seemed to think the same as me as he tried to give me a reassuring smile.

* * *

We sped along the roads at rocket speed for what felt like and eternity. Hunter had managed to lose one of the cars after he pulled a crafty move. The other was still behind.

"What do we do? The motel is just ahead?" Hunter asked Coulson.

"We need to get him, Fitz risked a lot leaving the base and bringing me Fury's box. We can't leave him." Coulson told him.

"What the hell happened when I was gone? And why was Bobbi coming after me?" I questioned.

"Skye that is a long story, and I promise when we are safe I will fill you in." Coulson explained.

I nodded in response but got the sense I wasn't going to like what he had to say.

Pulling up at the motel we all looked around for the jeep that had been following us closely.

* * *

"Where are they?" Mike asked as he scanned the area.

"Maybe they weren't following us?" I suggested, but I knew it was unlikely.

Before anyone else could reply the reception of the motel blew up. We were all thrown backwards, landing painfully on the ground. I had a loud ringing in my ears and I had a sharp pain in my side as I tried to get to my feet.

I felt someone appear beside me and hold me down. At first I panicked and thought it was Hydra but it wasn't. It was Coulson.

"Easy, stay down Mike's got this." He whispered.

I winced in pain as I lowered myself back to the ground, taking cover behind the jeep.

"Is Hunter ok?" I whispered.

"He's fine he went to help Fitz." Coulson assured me.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Skye I'm fine, but you don't look so good." He said in his fatherly voice.

"Are you hurt?" He asked as he gave me a once over.

He stopped when he got to my side. A look of worry crossed his face.

"That bad huh?" I laughed, but as I did a sharp pain shot through me.

Coulson didn't reply but I knew it must have been bad. He took off his coat and gently pressed it to my side. It hurt like hell as I bit my lip, to try and stop myself crying.

"Not that bad." He lied.

* * *

I don't know how long we hid behind the car but Mike must have done well as he appeared beside us.

"There down for now but I assume they have friends on the way." He told us.

"Then we better get a move on." Coulson replied as he got to his feet.

I tried to get up by myself but I got incredibly light headed and Mike had to catch me.

"She has lost a lot of blood. We need to get going." I heard Coulson say.

Mike nodded in response just as Hunter appeared with a very pale looking Fitz.

"Skye you ok?" He gasped when he saw me.

"Fine." I whispered but I could feel myself losing consciousness.

"She needs a doctor now." Someone else said but by then I was gone.

* * *

**May's Point of View**

After getting the call from Skye I was incredibly worried. A very angry looking Cal took her and she had no help. I could only hope that Coulson somehow found her before I could get to her. I was sitting in the jeep on my way to a location close to where Skye had called from. A small explosion had just gone off and we believed it to be Hydra. Arriving at the scene confirmed Hydra was involved but I didn't expect to see Coulson, Deathlock, Hunter, Fitz and Skye all there to. Getting out of the car I slowly approached Coulson and the team as they tried to get into their car.

"Phil." I called to get his attention.

At first he looked relieved to see me, however that changed when Bobbi joined me.

"What is this May?" He questioned.

"I came here for Skye, she called me. Is she ok?" I asked concerned.

Up close it appeared Skye was unconscious and Mike was supporting her.

"She needs a doctor." He told me.

"Phil we have first aid let us help." I stated as I walked towards Skye.

"Are you with them now?" Phil questioned.

"Phil, Skye is hurt she is like a daughter to me please let me help her. We can discuss this later." I snapped.

Reluctantly he nodded and I raced towards Skye. She was drifting in and out of consciousness and I tried to get her to focus. However it was no use she had lost too much blood. I could feel tears threaten to fall as I ordered Bobbi to bring me the first aid kit. Phil joined me as we waited for Bobbi to bring it.

* * *

"What the hell happened her?" I hissed.

"Hydra blew up the reception, blast hit us. I guess a piece of metal stabbed her." Phil sighed.

Bobbi appeared by my side before I could reply. I took the kit from her and gently pulled up Skye's top. The evidence from the last time something like this happened her hit me straight away. The two bullet wounds faded but still a reminder. I carefully cleaned her wound and put a bandage on it. Her blood was all over my hands by the time I finished.

"Ok this should help keep her stable until she can get to a doctor." I said as I stood up.

Phil nodded as he bent down to pick her up. However before he could the transporter, the other powered person appeared in a flash of lightening.

He was quick and had knocked Bobbi, Phil and myself down before we even realised he was there. Once he had us down he picked up Skye.

"No!" I yelled as I tried to run towards them.

Bobbi grabbed her gun and fired just as they disappeared.

* * *

I turned to glare at her just as she was lowering her gun.

"How could you shoot at him? What if you hit Skye?" I cried.

"I didn't and even if I did it wouldn't hurt her. It was a tracker the one Fitz designed. If I hit them, then we can track them but we need to do it before he realises what it is!" Bobbi told me.

"A tracker?" I asked, feeling the slightest bit relieved that we now had something we could use.

"Yes but we need to hurry." She replied.

I nodded in agreement before realising we had the issue of Phil.

I turned to him and waited for a response.

"Take me to your leader." He sighed.

Nodding in response Bobbi led us towards the car. It was then we realised Hunter and the others had gone. I turned to glare at Phil who had a blank expression.

"You didn't really think I would let them come with me right away did you?" He asked.

"We can discuss this later too. Right now I need to find Skye." I stated...

**Until next time ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 4**

**Jiaying's Point of View**

Waiting for Gordon to return seemed like a lifetime. He had only been gone for a little over a half an hour but it felt longer. I was pacing alongside Cal as we waited.

"You don't pace." He commented.

I didn't reply I just continued to pace. It wasn't until I felt him stop me that I spoke.

"This is your fault." I hissed.

"My fault how is this my fault?" He questioned.

Before I could answer Gordon appeared. He had his back to us, so at first I thought he was alone. It wasn't until he turned to face me that I saw he was holding my daughter. She was sheet white and bleeding from her side.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Gordon told us as he lowered her onto Cal's bed.

"What happened?" I cried as Cal rushed to her side.

"She needs blood." He announced.

"I need to get to your medical bay now!" He added as he picked Skye up and headed for the door.

I could do nothing but lead the way as Cal carried our unconscious daughter. I could feel tears in my eyes and I couldn't contain them. We arrived at the medical bay moments later and I showed Cal a free room. The second he had her in a room he slammed the door in my face. I was about to demand he open it when Gordon stopped me.

* * *

"Let him work, if you make him angry he will not be able to save her." He said.

I knew he was right so I reluctantly sat down in the waiting area. Gordon sat down opposite me.

"What happened?" I asked again as I wiped away the tears that wouldn't stop.

"I don't know, it happened before I got there." He replied.

"Was S.H.I.E.L.D there?" I hissed.

"Yes." He confirmed.

I let out a sigh as I stood up. I couldn't sit still and I couldn't think straight I was consumed with worry as I waited for Cal to give me some news.

* * *

**May's Point of View**

Back on our jet we were desperately running the system to see if we could find the tracker Bobbi fired. The computer was making a lot of noises and to begin with I didn't think it would find anything. However all of a sudden it made a beeping noise and confirmed a location.

"We got them!" Bobbi cried as she showed us the screen.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting to get my hopes up.

"Yeah I'm sure look." She said enthusiastically as she pointed to the screen.

"We need to go there now, Skye could be in danger. She is already injured and god only knows if these people can look after her." Phil said.

I nodded in agreement as I looked at Bobbi.

"What do you think?" I asked.

She seemed to be torn as she considered what we were saying.

"Maybe we should let the others know?" She suggested.

"Bobbi, if we do that then they will make us wait. They will send in the big guns and Skye could get hurt." Phil complained.

Bobbi looked at him and then to me.

"Fine we can go now, but after we get Skye I contact the base. If they want to join us they can. Got it?" She replied.

Both Phil and myself nodded. All we wanted was Skye back, she was like a daughter to both of us and neither could face losing her.

* * *

**Jiaying's Point of View**

An hour after taking Skye in Cal emerged. He was still drying his hands that moments before were covered in our daughters blood.

"Please tell me she is alive?" I whispered as my heart pounded.

He he gave me a small smile and nodded. I led out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I raced into see her. Still unconscious she looked so young and helpless.

"She looks like you." Cal stated as he joined me on Skye's other side.

"Yeah she does." I smiled as I brushed her hair from her face.

"You should probably pull up a seat she will be out for a while." Cal told me.

I nodded in response pulled up a seat and took her hand. Nothing was going to get me from her side, not even worrying about what my people thought of her being with us.

A half all an hour passed and Skye didn't wake. Cal was telling her stories of when we where together, I sat and listened, enjoying reminiscing about the past. It seemed like a different life and I worried Skye would never accept us as her parents, as her mother.

Another half hour passed and I could feel myself dozing off. Cal had already become silent and I noticed he had fallen asleep still holding Skye's hand. Reluctantly I gave into sleep humming a lullaby to Skye as I did.

* * *

**Skye's Point of View**

I woke up in a strange room and for the briefest moment I thought it was the base. I was wrong. Jiaying and Cal where sitting on either side of me, both asleep. I slowly pushed myself up, trying not to hurt my side anymore that it already did. Looking around the room I saw no sign of a phone or computer I could use, so I assumed I was back in AfterLife. Nevertheless that didn't stop me wanting to get away.

As much as I liked meeting my parents the fact that they didn't want me seeing my old friends and family annoyed me. So I was determined to find away to get free. Carefully trying not to wake them I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I unhooked the machines attached to me as I stood up. This was a mistake. One of them started beeping frantically and woke both Jiaying and Cal.

"Wow what are you doing?" Jiaying gasped.

"N-N-Nothing." I lied.

"Daisy you need to rest, get back into bed. We can get you whatever you need." Cal said.

Reluctantly I climbed back into the bed as Cal reconnected the machines.

"How are you feeling?" Jiaying asked as soon as Cal was finished.

"Ok I guess." I mumbled.

"You had us worried Daisy." Cal said.

"Yeah well you have to expect these things when you're an agent." I snapped.

Jiaying looked at me with a concerned expression.

"You are not an agent anymore. I don't want you in those dangerous situations, you should be with your family." She stated.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is my family too!" I insisted.

However it fell on deaf ears as Gordon burst in.

* * *

"S.H.I.E.L.D are here!" He yelled frantically.

"What?" I asked, shocked they had found us.

"How?" I added.

However nobody was listening to me as they tried to figure out what to do.

Jiaying turned to Cal and Gordon.

"We need to get rid of them." She told them both.

Gordon and Cal nodded in agreement and headed out of the room. Once they were gone Jiaying turned to me.

"You do not leave this room. Understand?" She ordered.

I neither agreed nor disagreed as she stared at me.

"Skye answer me." She demanded.

"I can't make that call." I told her.

Jiaying was less than impressed by this as she walked out of the room. I heard the faint sound of a key turning and I knew she had locked me in. She clearly underestimated my S.O…..

**Thanks again for all of you who have favourited, followed and reviewed it means a lot :-) To the guest who mentioned more bonding time between Jiaying and Skye, it is coming up but it will be a few chapters lol Until next time ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is chapter 5, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 5**

**Jiaying's Point of View**

After locking Skye in the room I turned to Gordon and Cal who were waiting.

"Gordon get everyone to safety, take them to our other safe place." I instructed.

Gordon nodded and ran off to start the evacuation. Once he was gone I looked to Cal.

"Make sure S.H.I.E.L.D do not find Skye until Gordon can get her out of here. I will stay with her until he gets back." I told him.

"Don't worry they will not take my daughter from me again." He assured as he flung open the door and left.

As soon as he left I returned to Skye's room. I opened the door to find her pulling out the IV lines Cal had put in.

* * *

"Skye stop." I scolded as I tried to prevent her pulling the rest out.

"Leave me alone!" She snapped, swatting my hand away as she did.

"No I won't. I am your mother so you have to listen to me." I replied as calmly as I could.

"You can't play that card, you have only been in my life less than a week. The people outside looked after me for a year, even when I wasn't exactly trustworthy!" She cried as she pulled the final wire out.

The machine started beeping again as soon as she did.

"If they looked after you so well how did you get shot? How did you end up running through the woods with agents hunting you? How did you get hurt today?" I questioned.

"None of those things were on my team. Whatever happened me was my own fault, mine or Hydra's." She hissed.

"Skye regardless of what you think, these people don't know what is best for you. I do, you belong here and I can't let you leave." I sighed.

Skye didn't reply instead she rolled her eyes and tried to open the door that I had relocked.

"It's locked and it will remain locked until Gordon comes and takes us to a safe location." I told her.

"Gordon won't be able to stop May." Skye replied as she collapsed onto her bed. Wincing slightly as she did.

I chose not to argue further with her, I didn't want her stressing and popping her stiches. Instead I sat down on the same chair I had been in most of the night and waited. At first we could hear nothing and then the sounds of guns been fired sounded. They grew closer with every shot.

* * *

"I need to go and see what is happening." I said, unable to handle the noise.

Skye didn't respond as I opened the door.

"I won't be long." I smiled, trying desperately to get a reaction from her.

She continued to ignore me and I was forced to leave. However I didn't get far. As I turned around from locking the door I saw a familiar agent. One I hadn't seen since Bahrain.

"Agent May." I stated as she stared at me.

She chose to ignore the fact that I seemed to know her.

"Skye's in there." She said.

"No she isn't." I replied.

"I know she is, and I suggest you move out of my way before I make you move." She hissed.

"I'm telling you she isn't in there." I repeated.

As I continued to stall I could only hope Gordon had got to Skye and moved her.

"Then open the door and prove it." May snapped.

Hesitantly I opened the door slightly, peaked inside and breathed a sigh of relief that Skye was indeed gone.

However my relief didn't last long. When Gordon returned to get me, Skye had jumped in on his transport. She collapsed onto the floor as he appeared. Agent May ran to her side instantly before I had even realised she had returned.

"Skye you ok?" I heard her ask as she helped her up.

"That hurt." Skye moaned as she climbed to her feet.

May had her arm supporting Skye as I turned to look at them.

"You should have stayed were Gordon left you." I said to Skye.

She gave me an apologetic look and I could see she was genuinely torn between us.

"You shouldn't have tried to keep her from me." May answered.

"I shouldn't have kept her from you? You people have done nothing but get her hurt. She is saver with me!" I yelled.

May glared at me as she helped an unsteady Skye towards the door. I could see Skye's top turning red and I knew she had popped a stitch or two.

"Skye please don't go with her, S.H.I.E.L.D don't understand you, and they will use you and hurt you." I pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry Jiaying, I need to do this. They need my help." Skye replied.

At first I didn't move I just watched May lead my daughter away, and then I got my fight back. I ran after them into what looked like a war zone. They hadn't got far thanks to Skye's condition and with Gordon close behind, May was outnumbered even if she was nicknamed the Calvary.

I grabbed Skye's arm and forced May away from her. Thankfully I had a slight element of surprise that caused May to let go of Skye. It didn't last long and within seconds May was back on her feet and glaring at me. This time I didn't let Skye go alone I wrapped my arms around her and allowed Gordon to take us away. I caught sight of May trying to jump in but thankfully she was too slow and we got away.

* * *

Arriving at the location a struggling Skye managed to get free from me. She had tears in her eyes as she tried to comprehend what had happened.

"I hate you." She spat as soon as she recovered.

I have to admit her words hurt but I could only hope she was just angry with me and didn't in fact mean what she was saying.

"Skye I'm sorry, I hope you understand why I have to keep you safe." I tried reasoning.

"Whatever." She hissed.

"Skye how about I get you to the doctor get your stitches fixed?" Gordon suggested.

He clearly saw my eyes fill up and sensed I needed a break.

"Fine." She huffed as Gordon led her out of the tent.

"Thanks." I mouthed as he gave me a small smile on his way out.

* * *

**Skye's Point of View**

I was mad, really mad at Jiaying for the way she handled the situation with May. As I walked with Gordon to the doctor I couldn't even speak.

"Skye I have something to ask you." He said, breaking the silence.

"What?" I mumbled.

"When you were with your father did you see Lincoln?" He asked.

"No why?" I replied, confused.

"Jiaying asked him to go and follow you, but he hasn't been seen since." Gordon explained.

"So he is missing?" I cried.

"I think so, I tried to find him but I can't get a read." Gordon replied.

"You can't get a read because he is in danger." A familiar, yet annoying voice said from behind.

Turning around confirmed who it was.

"Raina." I sighed.

"Wait Skye don't judge. We think she might be able to see future events. What did you see?" Gordon questioned.

"I saw Lincoln along with Mike Peterson, Hydra have them." She replied.

"Oh god." I whispered.

"Don't worry I saw you save him, Lincoln that is. You are the only one who can Skye." She smiled.

"Save him, when?" I questioned.

Raina shrugged.

"Doesn't give dates, but you were with your old team when you saved him. So I suggest you find a ride to their base." She added.

"You have to get me there, I need to help him!" I begged Gordon.

He seemed to think carefully about his decision.

"What need Jiaying's permission to save a friend?" Raina asked sarcastically.

This seemed to annoy Gordon as he turned to look at me.

"I will take you, but only after you get fixed up. There is no way what Raina saw happen will occur tonight. Not with your team still in AfterLife." He replied.

"Tomorrow then?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." He confirmed.

I just hoped he could get away from Jiaying long enough to take me.

**Thanks again for all the favourites, follows and reviews they are all really appreciated especially those of you who have reviewed each chapter :-)**

** To the guest who asked was this a continuation of 'Who is Skye?' I'm afraid not. It's a new story all together however I do plan to have a new one relating to 'Who is Skye?' soon :-) **

**Until next time ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here is chapter 6, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 6**

**Skye's Point of View**

Tomorrow couldn't have come quick enough as I lay in bed waiting for morning to arrive. Gordon had promised he would take me to my team so I could assist them in helping save Lincoln and Mike. Raina had seen it all happen and I was praying she was telling the truth and what she saw was correct. At the first light of day I jumped out of bed and headed to find Gordon. However Jiaying greeted me on her way to my room.

"You're supposed to be resting." She said as she approached.

"I don't need to rest I'm fine." I replied.

"Skye you have a serious injury, you're not fine." She sighed.

"Jiaying I'm fine, I promise." I tried to assure her.

She didn't look convinced.

"Ok I can see your not going to relax or listen to me right now. So how about breakfast? Cal would really appreciate it." She suggested.

"Cal is here, when did he arrive?" I gasped.

"Gordon went back for him after he brought us." She explained.

"Ohhhh." I mumbled.

Jiaying walked over and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Skye, please try and see things from our point of view. We have bee looking for you for years, and now that you are with us you want to leave." She said.

I looked at her and could see she really did care. I felt bad about wanting to leave but at the same time I disagreed with what she was doing. She seemed to think she had a right to tell me what to do and who I could see, and I wasn't used to that.

"Skye?" She said, bringing me back to reality.

"Um breakfast…..sure why not." I sighed.

She smiled in response as she took my hand and led me after her. She brought me to the dinning room where Cal was waiting.

"Daisy? I didn't expect to see you. You should be resting!" He stated as I walked in.

"Yeah so I heard." I mumbled.

Both Cal and Jiaying gave me the concerned parent look but chose not to say anything.

"Well I guess now that you are here we should eat?" Cal smiled after a short silence.

I nodded in agreement and we all took our seats. However I wasn't really in the mood for eating something Jiaying was quick to notice.

"Not hungry?" She questioned.

"Guess not." I replied.

"Daisy you really should eat, it will help your recovery." Cal instructed.

"Why don't you try and eat? Maybe something small?" Jiaying said as she offered me some toast.

"I said I'm not hungry." I complained.

I could see them exchange a concerned look, something that was becoming annoying considering I was an adult and not their little girl anymore.

Thankfully Gordon interrupted before anything else was said. Interrupting us was something he had become quite good at, and at that moment something I was grateful for.

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt but can I borrow Skye for a while?" He asked.

"Gordo we are in the middle of breakfast!" Cal snapped.

"It's fine, like I keep telling you I'm not hungry." I hissed at him as I stood up.

"Gordon what does this concern?" Jiaying asked, clearly not buying the fact he needed me.

"Guys I'm a big girl, its not like Gordon is going to kidnap me. So can I just go without the parental control?" I complained.

Reluctantly Jiaying nodded and I followed Gordon out.

* * *

"Thanks for that." He said as soon as we where out of earshot.

"Don't mention it, your doing me a favour." I smiled.

"So to the base?" He asked.

I nodded in response as we vanished.

Gordon transported me to the BUS, clearly just in time as I heard the faint voices of my team from downstairs.

"Please be careful?" Gordon begged.

"I will, remember what Raina said? I am the only one who can do this. I have to do this." I replied.

"I know and I trust you, but Jiaying will see things differently." He sighed.

"Don't worry about her I will tell her this whole thing was my idea. Besides if I save Lincoln she shouldn't be to mad. Right?" I asked.

Gordon just smiled as opposed to answering me.

"See you later." He said before vanishing.

* * *

Once he was gone I headed to the stairs. I looked over the balcony to see my old team, every last one.

"Things must be bad if you're trusting him." I called down as soon as I saw Grant Ward.

All heads snapped up as soon as they heard me.

"Skye!" May grinned.

"Well looks like we got the band back together after all." Ward said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Coulson hissed at him before he turned and smiled at me.

"Glad your back, but I assume it is just for this mission?" He asked.

I nodded in response.

"Either way I'm glad you're here with us and safe at last." He replied.

As the team headed upstairs to join me May asked me to come with her to the cockpit. I nodded and followed her to her hangout.

After a long hug that I feared would squeeze me to death, May smiled at me and gestured for me to sit. Once we where seated she spoke.

* * *

"I'm glad your back, I missed you." She smiled.

"I missed you to, not that I did appreciate the lie ins I've been getting." I smirked.

May laughed in response but I got the impression something was bothering her. After a few minutes of silence she finally approached the subject that seemed to worry her.

"Skye that woman, the one in that place….." She began as she took off in the BUS.

"Yeah?" I said.

"She's your mom isn't she?" May said after a brief pause.

I could see disappointment in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Um yeah." I whispered.

"But hey that doesn't mean you get off. I mean you have been my mom for a year so you can't get rid of me now!" I joked, trying to make her feel better.

"Wasn't planning on it, just wanted to know what I was up against." She replied, but I got the feeling she wasn't willing to let Jiaying have me.

* * *

**Jiaying's Point of View**

I knew there was something strange about Gordon needing Skye, but I didn't expect what he actually wanted her for. I only discovered what he had done when I hadn't seen Skye around for over an hour. I found Gordon in one of the gardens and decided to quiz him on her whereabouts.

"Gordon have you seen Skye? I haven't seen her since breakfast and I am beginning to worry." I told him.

"No I haven't seen her since she helped me with my computer." He lied.

"You asked her to help you with a computer? You don't have a computer." I replied.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I bought one." He lied again.

"Gordon I am only going to ask you this once, and I don't want another lie. Where is my daughter?" I hissed.

Gordon slowly broke eye contact with me, as soon as he did I knew. However I still wanted him to tell me.

"Raina had a vision, she saw Lincoln in danger and Skye was the one who saved him." He mumbled.

"Lincoln? I thought I told you we couldn't save him?" I complained.

"I know but….Raina saw him be saved by Skye. So I thought we should trust her gift and allow Skye to go." He explained.

"That wasn't you call to make, we don't even know if seeing the future is Raina's gift." I sighed.

"Where is Raina now?" I added, as I tried to contain my anger and concern regarding Skye's disappearance.

"In her room." Gordon told me.

As soon as he told me I marched straight to her room and flung open the door. She was sitting on her bed and jumped as I walked in.

"An, excuse me is more polite." She said.

"Where the hell did you send my daughter?" I hissed…

**Until next time ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so here is chapter 7, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 7**

**Jiaying's Point of View**

"I'm sorry, your daughter is?" Raina smirked.

I reached over and grabbed her collar.

"Don't play dumb with me, I am in charge here so I can just as easily throw you to the wolves." I hissed.

Raina looked genuinely afraid as I released her.

"I sent her back to her old team, so she can save Lincoln." She mumbled.

"Where exactly are they going?" I questioned.

Raina shrugged in response as she looked at the floor.

"You better hope nothing bad happens to her or you will regret it. Oh and from now on I will make any decisions about your powers. Do you understand?" I said.

"Who made you the boss?" She hissed.

I didn't give her the satisfaction of a response as I left her room. I returned to the dinning room where Cal was waiting. Gordon had joined him and looked nervous as I walked in.

* * *

"Did you find out where Daisy is?" Cal said as I walked in.

"All I know is she is with her old team." I sighed.

"Coulson." Cal muttered under his breath.

"He is determined to keep me from my daughter. Thinks he knows best." He spat.

"Maybe he does?" A hesitant Gordon said from the corner.

"Excuse me?" Both Cal and myself gasped.

"It's just since she got here she always talks about them, calls them family. So why are you determined to keep her from them, you say you love her but you won't let her see the people she loves. It doesn't make sense that's all…." Gordon trailed off.

I took a moment to consider his words. Every one was truthful we had been keeping our daughter from people she considered family. We didn't even try to understand why she cared so much for them. As I considered Gordon's words, Cal did the opposite.

"They are not her family, she doesn't know what is good for her because S.H.I.E.L.D have brainwashed her for a year." He yelled.

"Cal calm down." I scolded as I saw his temper rage.

"No I will not calm down, not until you send this idiot to get our daughter back." He continued to yell.

Gordon looked at me as I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Cal I can't do that, if Skye is on a mission with S.H.I.E.L.D then I cannot risk Gordon's life to save her. She made the decision and as much as I hate her choice, it is exactly that, her choice." I sighed.

Cal glared at me and stormed from the room. I gave Gordon instructions to lock him up before he caused some damage. Gordon nodded and vanished. Leaving me alone to worry about Skye yet again.

* * *

**Skye's Point of View**

After May asked me to join her in the cockpit I decided to stay with her for the rest of the journey. We had about and hour and a half before we had to brief on the mission. It was nice just sitting there with her. It seemed like a lifetime since I had been alone with her.

"So you like it there?" May asked after another short silence.

"Um I guess." I mumbled.

"Skye come on you can tell me." She encouraged.

"Ok….It's nice there, but I get the feeling they are keeping things from me. Not to mention Cal is there, and wants to be a happy family." I sighed.

"You don't?" May replied.

"Don't what?" I asked confused.

"You don't want to be a happy family?" She clarified.

"I don't know…." I admitted.

"I mean we were a happy family. Before Hydra, alien drugs and Obelisk's." I mumbled.

May reached over, put the plane in autopilot and turned to look at me. She took my hands in hers and smiled.

"Skye we are still a family, maybe not as happy but we can get back there. Everyone here still cares about you and we want you back. You're like a daughter to Phil and myself so we want nothing more than you to be here with us." She told me.

"You mean that?" I whispered.

"Of course I do!" She said as she pulled me into a hug again.

It was strange seeing May open up so much, even more so to get a hug. At the same time it was nice, and it showed how much she really did care despite her lack of words at times.

"Your the first person to ever treat me like their real daughter May." I mumbled into her shoulder.

"Your the first young agent to drive me crazy enough to be like a daughter and I love you for it." May joked as she released me.

"Shut up, but I guess I love you for being a mom to me to." I blushed.

May just laughed at how red I had turned but I could tell what I said meant as much to her as what she said did to me.

* * *

"What about Ward?" I asked, changing the subject.

"What about Ward?" She questioned.

"You said everyone here still cares about me." I smirked.

"Let's not talk about Ward." She laughed.

A silence fell but it wasn't an awkward one, just a happy to be in each other's company silence. However it didn't last long as Coulson joined us.

"Ladies." He smiled as he sat down.

"Hey DC!" I grinned.

"DC?" He asked confused.

"Yeah Director Coulson." I explained.

"Not anymore." He sighed.

"What since when?" I gasped.

"Long story, not important. I'm here to see how you're doing? How's the stab wound?" He asked.

"I'm good, stab wound is stitched, bandaged and healing. Now tell me what happened?" I questioned.

"Basically, there is another S.H.I.E.L.D who call themselves the real S.H.I.E.L.D. It's nothing to worry about we have it under control." Coulson told me.

"Now it's my turn to ask the question. This place, the one we went to find you in, what exactly is it?" He asked me.

May's perked up when she heard AfterLife mentioned.

"Um I don't really know." I half lied.

Truth was I wasn't sure I wanted S.H.I.E.L.D to know exactly what it was. I trusted Coulson and May of course, but if what he was saying about another S.H.I.E.L.D was true then I couldn't trust them. They could want to destroy AfterLife and I couldn't do that to Jiaying, she was family to.

"Well what to you know?" May asked.

"Just what they tell me, that it's a safe place." I replied.

"Skye honey you know you can tell us right, we don't want to hurt the people there." May smiled.

"I know you guys don't, but others do!" I insisted.

"Did your mom tell you that?" May asked.

However Coulson's gasp cut her off.

"Mom? Your mom is there? I thought she died!" He cried.

"You thought you were the only one with a long story." I sighed.

"Appears I was wrong." He remarked.

I got the feeling he was going to ask more but May announced we where almost there and needed to brief the others. Heading down to the usual meeting place was strange. Everyone was in there normal positions, like nothing had changed. That was, until Ward spoke. As he explained our mission and what our plan was, everyone glared at him. He seemed to sense the tension as he stopped.

* * *

"Guys really?" He complained.

"I know this is strange and I have caused a lot of damage to this team but right now we are in this together. I know a lot of people got hurt…." He began but Fitz cut him off.

"By you." He said barely loud enough for us to hear.

Ward sighed and chose to continue.

"But we need to move past that, Skye you shot me." He said, only to be cut off by Simmons this time.

"She should have aimed for the face." She muttered.

"I agree." May smirked.

"I don't even regret shooting you." I chipped in.

This time Ward threw hid hands up in defeat as Coulson took over.

"Ok I get it, we all hate Ward but right now we….I can't believe I am saying this but right now we need him. So can everyone just listen to what he has to say." He told us.

Reluctantly we all nodded and waited for Ward to continue.

"Thanks Coulson. Like I was saying we had good times…" He started again but Coulson cut him off.

"Ward just about the mission, nobody wants to hear about the good old times. Just don't talk to people." He said.

Ward nodded and finished his briefing on the mission.

As soon as he was finished Coulson gave us our individual tasks and we were ready to go. All that came next was the landing without being caught. Good thing I trusted May 100% because it was a bumpy ride…

**Until next time ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so here is chapter 8, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 8 **

**Skye's Point of View**

After landing we were quick at getting into the building. Ward had an inside man called Bakshi who as it turns out he had brainwashed. Bakshi told Ward everything we needed to know and as much as I hated admitting it I was impressed. Once we had the information we needed we prepared to split off into our own groups. Unfortunately for me I was with Ward. Only good thing was Jemma had to suffer with him to.

"Hey be careful and watch him. I hope you haven't got to lazy on your unannounced holiday?" May joked as she gave me a quick hug.

"Um no I still trained." I lied.

May arched her eyebrow and waited for me to admit the truth.

"I did, sort of…Different kind of training?" I laughed.

"Just be careful we can't trust him." She whispered on a more serious note.

I nodded in understanding as we turned our separate directions. However before we got anywhere Bakshi asked to join us.

"That a problem?" Coulson asked Simmons and myself.

"Why who it be?" I replied sarcastically.

Coulson gave me an apologetic look as Bakshi came and stood beside his somewhat Master. I gave Coulson and May one last look before following the traitor.

* * *

Bakshi led us down a long corridor only stopping when he reached the only door I could see.

"In there." He stated.

"You ready partner?" Ward smiled.

"Don't call me that." I hissed as he pulled open the door.

As soon as it was open I went straight in. The guards were waiting as we pulled out our guns and started firing.

"Just like old times huh?" Ward commented.

"Not exactly." I whispered.

I took a deep breath put up my hands and for the first time in the field I blasted the guards back. I managed to get them all in one shot.

Jemma looked impressed, as Ward stood opened mouthed.

"So that's what happened in Porto Rico?" He gasped.

"Well I guess you should say thank-you." He added.

"How about I just don't kill you?" I spat.

A small smirk crossed his lips but he remained silent. We slowly made our way through the room when I caught sight of Lincoln. I looked for Jemma so I could tell her I was going to save him. I found her keeling down just ahead and attending and injured Mike.

"I will get him." I said to Jemma while she was attending Mike.

She nodded in acknowledgement as I left her side.

"I will come with you." Ward said.

"No, you stay here and look after Simmons." I replied.

"Don't even think of pulling any of your old crap either." I threatened.

"Or what?" He questioned.

"You don't want to know." I replied, as I left him alone to his thoughts.

* * *

**Jiaying's Point of View**

It had been hours since Skye left and I found myself unable to do anything. I wasn't used to the constant worrying and terrible thoughts that were racing threw my head. When we lost her as a baby I worried and I had similar thoughts but with time they faded as I assumed she had, had a good life with real parents. Knowing that didn't happen and her life was difficult was making my current situation worse.

"Jiaying?" Gordon whispered as he walked into my office.

"Jiaying?" He tried again when I didn't reply.

"What?" I whispered.

"Our people want to know why Cal is still here…." He trailed off.

"Tell them he is dangerous." I mumbled.

"And he will be gone soon." I added.

Gordon nodded but still hovered.

"Gordon what else is there?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap I just…I'm worried about my daughter that's all." I told him.

"I understand." He replied.

"So what else is there?" I asked, sensing there was more.

"They want to know if Skye is coming back." He said.

"Why did they ask that?" I questioned.

"They…..they…..they don't want her back." He eventually managed to blurt out.

"Because she's my daughter?" I sighed.

Gordon nodded in response.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Gordon this isn't your fault. If it's anyone's it's Cal's. I told him not to say who Skye was and instead of listening to me he tells everyone!" I hissed.

"So what's the plan?" Gordon asked.

"I don't have one." I admitted.

"She will be ok you know, from what I hear she is a good agent." Gordon told me.

He seemed to know my mind was only on one thought.

"I know, it's not that." I sighed.

"Then what?" He pressed.

"I'm worried being with her old team will make her want to stay with them. I don't think I could handle her choosing them over me." I cried.

Gordon nodded in understanding but I got the impression he had already saw that as an option.

"I'm sure she won't choose between you." He tried to comfort.

"You don't sound convinced." I replied.

"Do you want me to check on her? See where she is?" Gordon asked, changing the subject.

As much as I did want him to do just that, I couldn't risk it. Not right away.

"No not yet, just assure our people I am doing what is best for them and try not to mention Skye and her current whereabouts." I instructed.

Gordon nodded and left me alone to my thoughts.

* * *

Once again the worry and concern threatened to consume me and I knew I would eventually send Gordon after Skye. However as I waited for that inevitable moment I decided to go to Skye's room. Slowly opening the door I was hesitant about entering, almost like she was inside waiting to yell at me about knocking first. Something I assumed she would have done a lot as a teen if I had got the chance to raise her.

Walking inside I saw the few personal items she had brought to the house Gordon found her in. On her nightstand were several photos. Picking them up I saw most of them were with her team. One was with Skye and two other young agents they stood grinning together. Another was a younger Skye with a slightly older boy in the photo they were holding laptops and smiling like they were in love.

The next two photos were harder for me to look at. One was Skye with Agent May, it looked like she had taken the photo and had caught May off guard. However May had a small smile on her face and Skye was laughing. To anyone who didn't know it would look like a mother and her daughter. I could feel tears in my eyes as I lifted the next one and saw agent May yet again. This time the pair were joined by Coulson.

As I studied the photo it became clear that these two agents had somewhat become my daughters parents. They were her role models, her carers and her comforters. They were doing everything I dreamed off and more. Putting the photo down I had to wipe the tears from my eyes. I was about to leave the room when I hit the nightstand and the photo of the three fell. It smashed to the ground, cracking the frame as it did.

Bending down to pick it up I was shocked to see Skye had hidden photos inside the frame. I brushed the glass away and pulled out two folded photos. The first one was Cal holding our baby daughter; he was grinning and looked consumed with happiness. The second surprised me because it was my photo. It was the one I had in my room, the first and only photo I had of my daughter and myself. I took the photo and went to my own room. Sure enough my photo was missing, replaced by a photo of an older Skye. Beside it there was a note.

_Hope you don't mind I borrowed your photo, but I gave you a replacement!_

_Love_

_Skye x_

I couldn't help but laugh as I read the small note. For the first time since finding her I got the feeling she did want a relationship with me, she just wanted her extended family included as well. Putting the note aside I went to tell Gordon to bring my baby home…..

**Hope you enjoyed, until next time ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so here is chapter 9, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 9**

**Skye's Point of View**

After leaving Ward I found Lincoln rather quickly and after kicking some serious ass I managed to get to him. However he was in a bad way when I found him and his heart appeared to stop.

"No, no come on Lincoln wake up!" I cried as I rushed to his side.

Nothing, he didn't respond or reply as I shook him. Desperate for a solution only one came to mind, and it was risky. Nevertheless I had no other option. I placed my hands over his heart, concentrated and sent a pulse through his chest. At first there was nothing, then the tiniest spark appeared. It shocked Lincoln's chest and a few seconds later his heart started to beat.

"Thank god." I whispered as I prepared to move him.

As I was halfway through moving him Jemma joined me.

"How is he?" She asked.

"Alive, but we need to get him out of here. Where is Ward?" I questioned.

"He's not coming." She told me as she adjusted the bed rail.

"You mean he left us?" I gasped.

Jemma nodded in response.

"God he is a bigger ass than I thought." I mumbled as we began to push the bed towards the door.

Thankfully we didn't encounter anyone on the way and made it safely back to the plane. Coulson and May where waiting for us as we arrived.

* * *

"Everything ok?" May asked as we secured Lincoln's bed.

"Yeah he seems fine." I told her.

"I meant are you ok? But I'm glad you friend is too." She smiled.

"I'm fine." I assured her.

"Good, well buckle up guys we need to get out of here now." She announced.

Taking my seat beside Coulson I could see Lincoln fascinated him. Something that worried me slightly.

* * *

**Jiaying's Point of View**

I was on my way to find Gordon but he found me first. He had a look of concern on his face as he approached me.

"Jiaying we have a problem with Cal." He sighed.

Pushing my concern for Skye temporarily aside, I went straight to Cal's room without saying a word to Gordon.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I hissed as I opened the door.

"What's wrong with me? Oh I don't know how about you locking me up while my daughter is missing." He spat.

"I told you I was handling that, and she is my daughter too." I replied as calmly as I could.

"Then why are you not trying to find her?" He questioned.

"Or are you contempt with her being with S.H.I.E.L.D?" He added.

I couldn't believe what he was saying, how could he think I didn't want my daughter back?

"Of course I am not happy about this but I am not going to run around and put everyone else at risk. Everyone here is my responsibility I have to consider them when I make decisions." I told him.

"Not everyone here is Daisy, not everyone is your daughter. You need to prioritise who you look out for." Cal complained.

"That is exactly what I was doing when I got interrupted because you were making such a commotion. I was on my way to tell Gordon to bring Skye back." I said.

Cal glared at me as he thought of a response.

"Then why are you still here?" He finally asked.

I rolled my eyes in response and left him alone. He was right, why was I wasting my time with him when Skye was in potential danger.

* * *

Finding Gordon after my encounter with Cal I prayed he would be able to find Skye. Luck was not on my side.

"She seems to be at their base." He told me.

"In danger?" I pressed.

"Hard to tell, but harder to get back if I go looking." He admitted.

I nodded in response but the maternal side of me was screaming go and get her anyway.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Wait? Maybe Skye will contact us?" He suggested.

"How? How can she contact us? She doesn't know how!" I complained.

"Yes she does, she did it before. When I first brought her to us, when she was ready." He told me.

* * *

**May's Point of View**

Skye had been back at the base a few days and since her return she hadn't left Lincoln's side. Something, that worried me. For what felt like the 100th time I decided to try and get her to eat something.

"Hi." I whispered as I walked into the room.

"Hey." She mumbled in response.

"How is he?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

"Same." She sighed.

I nodded in response as she fell silent.

"Skye I really need you to eat something, maybe even get some real sleep?" I suggested.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"Skye I can literally hear your stomach and see the bags under your eyes. Coffee can't keep you going indefinitely." I complained.

"Working well so far." She muttered.

That was the final straw I stood up and took her firmly by the arm.

"May let go!" She yelled as I pulled her towards the door.

Once I had her out of the room I released her.

"Look he is still alive and you're out of the room. You know what that means?" I asked.

Skye shrugged in response.

"It means you can eat, sleep, shower and then go back beside him if you want. It means he will be fine while you take a few hours." I told her.

Skye let out an annoyed sigh, as she looked at me.

"I can't leave him, if he wakes up and sees that symbol he will freak." She explained as she gestured towards the S.H.I.E.L.D logo.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and forced her to look at me instead of Lincoln.

"Skye honey, if I have to watch you sit in there wasting away another day I will freak. You need to look after yourself, please if not for yourself then for me?" I begged.

Skye seemed to consider what I was saying. Eventually she nodded in agreement.

"Fine but your cooking." She said with a small smile.

"If it gets you to eat then I'm good with that." I said, returning the smile.

"Ok now that we have an agreement how about you go have a shower while I make dinner and after that you can get some sleep." I said.

Skye nodded in agreement took a final look at Lincoln and headed off. I lingered a few moments to make sure she didn't return. Once I was sure she was gone I headed to make something to eat. Arriving in the kitchen I was surprised to see Phil was already cooking.

* * *

"I heard you talk to Skye, I knew you would get through to her, so I thought a family dinner would be nice. You know like we used to have with the team." He smiled.

"That's a nice idea." I said as I sat down.

"You ok?" Phil asked.

"Yeah it's just something's bothering me." I admitted.

"What?" He questioned.

"What if Skye doesn't want to stay here when her friend wakes up?" I mumbled.

"Honestly May, I don't think Gonzales is going to let her leave." He told me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I hissed.

"It means, right now I think Skye and Lincoln are prisoners." He replied….

**Until next time ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so here is chapter 10, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 10 **

**May's Point of View**

"Prisoners?" I gasped.

Phil nodded in response.

"Yes he wants to find out where these people went after we attacked their home. I think he wants them all on the index, he wants to find out more about them." He explained.

"Find out about who?" Skye asked as she joined us.

"Nobody." Phil lied.

Skye didn't look convinced as she arched her eyebrow.

"I thought we didn't lie to each other?" She replied.

"I'm not lying, are you hungry dinner is nearly ready?" Phil smiled as he tried to change the subject.

Again Skye didn't look convinced but she didn't argue further, something that concerned me more than it should. It wasn't like Skye to give up on what she wanted to know, especially not when it concerned secrets.

"Yeah I guess I could eat." She sighed as she took her seat.

"Why are you lying to her?" I whispered to Phil as he dished out dinner.

He didn't reply, instead he just gestured towards Skye and shook his head. Something, that bothered me. I didn't like being in the dark especially if it regarded Skye's safety.

"Dinners up." Phil announced as he walked passed me and handed Skye her plate.

As I sat down opposite Skye she was picking at her food, not eating very much as she did.

"Skye remember our deal?" I questioned.

"Which one the no lies, or the eating?" She replied sarcastically.

Phil looked at me concerned.

"Skye I told you we aren't lying to you." He repeated.

Skye didn't respond as she continued to play with her fork.

"Skye why don't you tell us about your mom and the people you met?" I suggested.

"They value their privacy." She mumbled.

Before either Phil or myself could respond the security alarms blared.

* * *

"The teleporter is here!" Bobbi announced she ran passed the door.

"Skye why is he here?" I heard Phil ask Skye as I went to follow Bobbi.

"No idea." I heard her tell him as I ran from the room.

"Think he is here for Skye?" I asked Bobbi as I caught up with her.

"No, Gonzales thinks he is here for the Alien object we have in our possession." She informed me.

"Alien object?" I gasped.

* * *

**Jiaying's Point of View**

It had been days since Skye left in search of Lincoln, I hadn't heard from her since and I was beyond worrying. A lot had changed while she was gone and Raina was having more visions. Her latest one saw Gordon and herself go to the S.H.I.E.L.D base in search of something, something that could threaten our very existence. While she was gone I took the opportunity to let Cal out and decided to question him about Raina.

"Cal you know her, can she be trusted?" I asked him as he paced my office.

"Trusted? No she can't be trusted. She is manipulative and secretive. She always gets what she wants. When I first met her she was alone, no family or friends but somehow she managed to get people to give her what she wanted. She managed to get a bakery to give her their stale pastries and she managed to get a tailor who made clothes to give her material for dresses." He explained.

"Resourceful." I commented.

"Selfish." He corrected.

"After a while she decided she wanted fresh pastries, and if she could have cotton then why not silk. She demands more and more from people." He added.

"So what does she want this time?" I questioned.

"I don't know, but I have never known Raina not to want something." He sighed.

"Cal, she managed to make Gordon and Skye run off to help Lincoln when they knew it was dangerous. We have to find out what she is up to before it is to late, before she hurts someone. What if she hurts our daughter!" I replied.

Cal ran his hands threw his hair before turning to look at me.

"Our Daisy is strong, she gets that's from you. She will be ok…..but if she isn't I will rip Raina's tainted rat heart from her chest!" He hissed.

"Or not if that's what you prefer." He said realising he was losing his temper.

I couldn't help but smile at how protective he was over our daughter and at how he compared her to me.

I was about to reply when Gordon and Raina returned.

* * *

"Jiaying, I am afraid they have the stone." Gordon sighed as he turned to face me.

"It's on a ship under lock and key." He explained.

"For now." Raina added.

"Sounds like somebody knows something we don't?" Cal said sarcastically from the corner.

Gordon glared at him before turning his attention back to me.

"Jiaying this doesn't concern him." He stated.

I was about to reply but Cal beat me to it.

"Yes, yes it does. Our daughter is probably still with S.H.I.E.L.D or did you forget you dropped her off at their doorstep!" Cal yelled as he approached Gordon.

Raina stepped in front of him.

"Cal don't lose you head." She said.

This really annoyed Cal.

"Oh come off it this, little act it's so transparent. What? Now you want to help your people?" He smirked.

"Protect them with your visions?" He added as he gestured with his hands.

"How do we know your not making all this up?" He continued.

"Cal please." I sighed as I stood up.

"Everything Raina has told us so far as been right." Gordon hissed as he and Cal got face to face.

"Enough!" I cried as I banged the table.

"This is what S.H.I.E.L.D wants. They want us to be afraid." I said.

"Raina can you please go back to your room." I instructed.

She didn't look pleased as she reluctantly walked out of the room. Once she was gone I approached Gordon.

"Gordon I need you to go and get Skye and Lincoln. They are no longer safe with S.H.I.E.L.D." I told him.

"What if she doesn't want to come?" He questioned.

"Make her." I replied.

Gordon nodded and vanished.

* * *

**Skye's Point of View**

Things had gone a little crazy since dinner. I mean I knew they were keeping things from me but now they were telling me Gordon had broken into the base. I was in Coulson's office as he and May questioned me about Gordon's intentions.

"Skye why would he be down there? What is this stone?" May asked.

"I told you I don't know!" I cried.

"I need to get back to Lincoln he just woke up and he already hates this place." I sighed.

May stepped in front of me, preventing me from leaving.

"Skye, Lincoln is fine but if there is something you aren't telling us….." Coulson trailed off.

"What? What are you going to do? Unlike you guys I don't keep secrets, well at least I didn't now I'm not so sure." I hissed, as I stepped around May and headed for the door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" May asked as I stormed passed her.

I chose to ignore her as I reached for the door handle.

"Skye?" Coulson called after me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Gonzales wants a meeting with your mother. I suggest you set one up before he turns nasty." He replied.

I didn't respond as I left the office and returned to Lincoln's side. I was relieved to see he was up and dressed.

* * *

"How was the indexing?" I smiled.

"Not pleasant." He complained.

"Yeah I know the feeling." I sighed.

Before I could say anything else Coulson appeared.

"Skye I'm asking this now…Do you think you can get your mother to talk to me? We don't want to harm anyone we just want to index them. You're a S.H.I.E.L.D agent you know the protocol." He said.

"I'm….I'm not sure what I am." I mumbled.

This seemed to hurt him as he broke eye contact.

"Skye please try. We will give you a head start in asking, but Gonzales will track you either way. Best it is peaceful." He said as he finally looked back at me.

I could see he was genuinely concerned and I had no choice in agreeing.

"Fine I will talk to her. I guess we should get going." I stated.

Coulson nodded in response.

"So how does this work, you just click your heels and vanish?" He joked as we made our way to the exit.

"Something like that….but I can't be near you." I said apologetically.

Coulson nodded in response as he put his arms around me.

"Make this work, I can't lose you and neither can May." He whispered.

I gave him a small smile as I nodded in understanding. As soon as he let me go we got in the lift and called for Gordon.

He arrived and teleported us as quick as a flash. Moments later I was back with Jiaying…

**Until next time ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so here is chapter 11, hope you enjoy :-) **

**Chapter 11**

**May's Point of View**

"Where's Skye?" I asked Coulson as I walked to Lincoln's room.

"She left." He sighed.

"Already? Phil I don't think letting her leave was a good idea!" I complained.

Phil gave me an apologetic look as he looked at me.

"May I had no choice, you know Gonzales wants a meeting with Jiaying. It's best if Skye gets there first, explains things to her." He told me.

"How much of a head start has she got?" I asked.

"An hour." A voice came from behind.

Turning around I saw Gonzales listening in on our conversation.

* * *

"Sir with all due respect, I think a day or two is best. Right now Jiaying is just getting Skye back, not to mention Lincoln who was held a prisoner. She will want time to talk to them, discuss what happened. Giving them an hour is unfair. Skye is a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, she can get them to talk to us, but only if she has time." I replied.

Gonzales seemed to consider my words before he answered.

"You sure we can trust her? If I allow a day or two she will not take that time to run?" He questioned.

"Yes you can trust Skye, she wouldn't do that to us." I assured him.

"Fine, but it is on you if she runs. You better not be wrong." He said as he walked away.

Once he was gone I turned my attention back to Phil.

* * *

"I hope your right." He whispered.

"About what?" I hissed.

"Before Skye left she said she wasn't sure what she was anymore." He explained.

"Well yeah she probably meant with the new powers. Right?" I asked.

Phil shook his head in response.

"She said it after I referred to her a S.H.I.E.L.D agent." He mumbled.

"Oh….." I trailed off.

"I think we're losing her May." He whispered.

"We are not losing her, I won't let that happen. Not now, not ever. She is more my daughter that this woman's. I have been there for her every day for over a year, I looked after her, trained her and even showed her how to shoot a gun properly. Not to mention dealing with her constant rule breaking." I said.

I thought back to all the times Skye has broken the rules, annoying at the time but now one of the many reasons I loved her. She was my daughter and I was going to get her back, Jiaying or no Jiaying.

* * *

**Jiaying's Point of View**

Seeing Gordon return with both Lincoln and Skye was a relief. It was even better that Skye didn't appear to be forced into leaving S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Hi!" She smiled as she rushed towards me.

I wrapped my arms around her as she approached.

"You ok?" I whispered.

"I'm fine." She assured as she pulled away.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Mom I'm fine." She replied, before realising what she had said.

She blushed slightly as she broke eye contact. I decided not to embarrass her further as I turned to Lincoln.

"How about you go get checked over by our doctors, make sure S.H.I.E.L.D didn't miss anything." I instructed.

Lincoln nodded and turned to leave followed closely by Gordon. Once they were gone I led Skye into my office. She hadn't looked at me since her slip of the tongue. Not that I loved her calling me mom, even if it was an accident.

* * *

"Skye it's ok, you can call me whatever you like. Whatever makes you feel most comfortable." I assured her.

"Ok." She mumbled.

Sensing she didn't want to discuss the matter further I changed the subject.

"So how was S.H.I.E.L.D?" I asked, dreading her answer in case she referred to it as home.

However her head snapped up at the mention of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"There coming here." She announced.

"What?" I gasped.

"T-T-They wanted me to arrange a meeting with you." Skye explained.

"A meeting?" I questioned.

Skye nodded.

"With Coulson, he wants to index us. Well you guys I'm already on it." She told me.

"Skye honey, slow down. What does index mean exactly?" I pressed.

"Um they put you on a register, so they know your name and powers." She clarified.

I was about to reply when Cal barged in.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me she was back!" He cried as he raced over to our daughter.

He wrapped his arms around her as she tensed slightly. However she managed to give him a small smile as he let her go.

"Daisy are you ok? Did they hurt you?" He questioned.

"For the 100th time I'm fine. Sometimes I think you guys forget S.H.I.E.L.D are my family too, not to mention my job." She sighed.

"How could we forget?" Cal muttered.

I glared at him, not wanting him to upset out daughter by disrespecting S.H.I.E.L.D even though I too had my concerns.

"Cal, Skye was just explaining the index." I said changing the subject.

This was a mistake.

"The index? No, no you cannot allow that to happen. They will brand you, you have power here…." He began but Skye cut him off.

"The index isn't that bad, I'm on it." She told him.

A look of horror crossed Cal's face as he looked at Skye.

"Skye can you give us a minute?" I begged, sensing Cal was about to blow.

"No." She stated, startling me a minute.

"We don't have time for this. S.H.I.E.L.D want to talk to you, and I think you should. They don't want to hurt us they just want to make sure we are all on the same page." She continued.

"Sometimes I forget how young you are." I sighed.

"Skye when did they say they would be here?" I asked.

"It's S.H.I.E.L.D they don't give times, just orders." Cal said sarcastically as he paced the office.

Skye was about to snap back but I gestured for her not too. I could see she was annoyed but thankfully she listened to me and remained silent.

"Did they give any hint?" I asked.

"No…..But I could get Gordon to take me back…" She began to say but I cut her off.

"No. You're not going back there, not until we figure this out." I snapped.

Skye looked startled by my outburst and tears seemed to rise in her eyes.

"We can just expect them anytime." I smiled, trying to sound a little less harsh.

Skye nodded in response as she looked towards the door.

"How about I give you that minute?" She mumbled as she headed for the door.

"Don't go to far?" I called after her.

"Sure." I heard her whisper as she left.

* * *

**Skye's Point of View**

I was standing looking at the mountain that I had caused an avalanche on when I felt someone touch my shoulder gently. Jumping slightly at their touch I was shocked when I saw Jiaying standing there. It was only then I noticed it was getting dark, and I had been standing in the same spot for hours.

"You must be cold." Jiaying commented.

"I'm…." I was about to say fine but she cut me off.

"Pleas don't say fine, it seems like the only thing you ever say to me." She complained.

Turning to look at the mountain again I tried to think of a response. None came to mind.

"I found the photo, guess you still have mine?" Jiaying asked randomly, as I continued to look forward.

"Um yeah sorry about that. You can have it back…if you want?" I mumbled, hoping she would say keep it.

"It's yours." She told me.

Turning around to look at her, I could see tears in her eyes and I didn't know what to say. Instead I once again broke eye contact and looked back to the mountain. It was the only thing I could focus on. For a few moments we just stood, each staring in the same direction, neither of us talking. That was until a cold breeze caused me to shiver.

"I think we should go inside." Jiaying said.

"It's nicer out here." I mumbled.

"I know but it is also freezing so come on!" She said in a motherly tone, as she took me gently by the hand.

* * *

Reluctantly I allowed her to lead me to my room. An awkward silence fell as we lingered outside. Finally I decided I needed to ask her about S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Did you decide what you wanted to do?" I asked.

"Yes, we have decided to talk to them." She smiled.

I couldn't help but grin at her response.

"Thanks…mom." I said as I put my arms around her.

"Anything for my daughter." She whispered.

"Um you think I could get some food, you know before you put me to bed?" I laughed.

"I didn't really eat at the base, too much happening." I told her.

"Anything for my daughter." She said again with a smirk.

As I followed her to the kitchen it was as if everything was normal and we weren't waiting for S.H.I.E.L.D to arrive on our doorstep. For a brief moment it was just my mom and I going to get a late dinner, but nothing stays the same for long….

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot :-) Hope you enjoyed, until next time ;-)**

**P.S Please don't tell me spoilers for the new episode I'm in Ireland and we are a few days behind America lol **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so here is chapter 12, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 12**

**Skye's Point of View**

The following morning I woke up thinking that it had all been a dream, that I hadn't been with S.H.I.E.L.D and that we weren't waiting for them to arrive. It didn't last long. As soon as I saw Jiaying watching me, I knew she was making sure I didn't run off in the middle of the night.

"What time is it?" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes.

"Still early." She told me.

"Do you ever sleep?" I questioned.

"Of course I do." She replied.

Not convinced I decided not to reply as I got out of bed and grabbed my clothes.

"I'm going for a shower." I said as I headed for the bathroom.

Before I got there Jiaying called me.

"Skye…..Do you know you talk in your sleep?" She asked.

"Um no why? What did I say?" I gasped, fearing I had said something bad.

Jiaying just gave me a small smile as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Breakfast together when you're finished?" She suggested, still not answering my question.

Nodding in confusion I headed for the shower.

* * *

As the water washed over me I tried to think about what I had dreamed off. It took me a minute to remember but then it hit me.

"May…." I whispered to myself.

I had dreamed about May. We were training like the old days, joking with each other and I remembered in my dream I had called her mom. That must have been what I said in my sleep that upset Jiaying. She heard me call May mom.

* * *

**Jiaying's Point of View**

After leaving Skye I went to join Cal who was making breakfast for us. He grinned happily as I approached.

"How did you sleep? Was Daisy ok?" He asked.

"I didn't get much sleep, I was to afraid she would run away in the night." I admitted.

"Daisy wouldn't do that." He scoffed, but he looked concerned.

"You sure about that? Because last night she must have been dreaming about her team and she called Agent May mom." I sighed as I sat down.

"May? I didn't even think they really got along, the woman doesn't talk." Cal remarked.

"Well apparently she does talk, to our daughter." I hissed.

"Jiaying I'm sure it is nothing to worry about. Daisy knows you are her mother and didn't she call you mom to?" He questioned.

I nodded in response.

"Yeah she did but…" I began to say but Cal cut me off.

"Well then you have nothing to worry about." He tried to assure me.

"Expect maybe S.H.I.E.L.D when they get here." He added.

"I told you they weren't a threat." Skye stated as she joined us.

"Morning Daisy." Cal greeted, ignoring her statement.

"Morning." Skye grumbled as she took her seat.

* * *

Once she was seated Cal served breakfast, before taking his seat.

"I like our little family meals." He smiled.

"Me too." I said returning the smile.

Skye remained silent as she began eating. As soon as she was finished she jumped up.

"Wow, what's the rush?" I questioned.

"No rush." She lied.

"Then where are you going?" Cal asked.

"Um…" She trailed off.

Just before I could press her further Gordon appeared around the corner. He hid from view when he caught me looking.

"Please tell me you didn't ask Gordon to return you to S.H.I.E.L.D?" I said.

"Ok I won't….." She mumbled.

"Daisy Johnston how could you after I told you no!" I scolded, banging the table for effect.

Both Cal and Skye looked shocked that I had not only used her full name but that I had also scolded her. Cal looked more impressed compared to Skye who had pouted angrily in response.

"I'm not a little kid mother. All I was going to do was tell my team you had agreed to talk." She complained.

"I thought you said they would come either way?" I questioned.

"I did, but at least if I tell them you have agreed they will be nice." She argued.

I considered what she was saying, and seeing as how she was still glaring at me I knew she would get Gordon to take her either way. Unless I offered her an alternative choice.

"You can call them from my office." I told her.

She glared at me for a moment before replying.

"Fine." She huffed.

I nodded in response, left poor Cal with the dished and led the way to my office.

* * *

"Computer or phone your choice." I sighed as I sat down.

Skye pulled a seat around to beside me and started typing.

"Computer then." I remarked, as she didn't say a word.

"Computer works better because I need to hack their secure lines." She explained as she studied the screen.

She worked fast and typed at rocket speed. It was impressive.

"How did you get so good?" I asked.

"Um I practiced a lot, I needed to hack S.H.I.E.L.D a lot to get the information they had on you guys." She said.

"Did you get it?" I replied.

"No it was redacted…..I'm in!" She grinned as the dial tone started.

A few moments' later two people appeared on the screen. Coulson and May I assumed. I removed myself from view so I didn't have to speak with them.

* * *

"Skye!" They both said in union.

"Hey!" she grinned in response.

"Just letting you know my mom agreed to talk." She told them.

I was grateful she had at least referred to me as mom when talking to my competition.

"That's great Skye. You know things work out better when cooperation is involved." Coulson smiled.

Skye glanced over at me and caught me rolling my eyes at his statement.

"Sorry." I mouthed as she turned her attention back to the screen.

"Yeah I know. So when are you going to be here?" Skye asked.

"Tomorrow more than likely. Skye are you ok there? I mean your not a…" May said, but I didn't catch her last word. I assumed she whispered it.

"May, you trained me well. What do you think?" Skye laughed in response.

I hurt to hear her answer properly instead of her usual 'I'm fine' that I always got.

"I know, I know but it's my job to make sure your safe." May laughed.

It took all my strength not to go and end the call at that. Who did she think she was, and what made her think it was her job to look after my daughter?

Skye seemed to sense my annoyance.

"Well I better go, see you tomorrow then?" She asked.

"Yeah see you tomorrow kid." Coulson replied.

"Bye." Skye said as she waved at the screen.

"Bye." May said just as the call ended.

Looking away from the screen Skye turned to me.

* * *

"Tomorrow." She told me.

"I heard." I said, forcing a smile.

"You know what that means?" Skye asked.

"What?" I replied confused.

"It means for today I will answer any questions you want to ask me. I think it's time we get to know each other." She grinned.

"Really?" I asked unconvinced.

Skye nodded happily.

"Ok great!" I smiled.

However despite my happiness at her wanting to get to know me, I feared it was only because she knew she had a choice to make. The Inhuman's or S.H.I.E.L.D. This is my audition I thought to myself, screw this up and your daughter will run off to be with May.

* * *

**May's Point of View**

"Jiaying was in that room." I said to Phil as I ended the call.

"You don't know that." He replied.

"Phil, I know Skye someone was with her, and who else if not her mother?" I snapped.

"May, even if her mom was with her what difference does it make? They want the talk they are willing to cooperate." Phil sighed.

"I just…..I just have a bad feeling that's all." I admitted.

Phil walked over and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Is this about Skye choosing Jiaying over you?" He pressed.

I broke eye contact as I looked at the floor.

"May?" He said.

"Maybe." I mumbled.

"For the 1000th time that isn't going to happen. Why don't you come with me tomorrow when I talk to her? I'm sure she is really nice." Phil suggested.

"Actually Coulson we don't think you being the one to talk to her is such a good idea." Gonzales said from the door, as he joined us.

"Why not?" Phil questioned.

"Because you or Agent May for that matter can not be objective when it comes to Agent Skye. You are to involved and consider her a somewhat daughter, we can't risk that relationship getting in the way. I'm sorry." Gonzales stated.

'Tomorrow will be a nightmare' I thought to myself as Phil prepared to argue with Gonzales.

**Until next time ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so here is chapter 13, hope you enjoy :-) Sorry for no update yesterday I had a 3 hour accounting exam :'-( No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 13**

**Jiaying's Point of View**

True to her word Skye did want to spend the whole day with me. So I tried to come up with a list of questions that I really wanted to know about her. It was harder than I thought as so many came to mind. Finally I settled on one.

"Was Skye always your name?" I asked randomly.

"Um no…." Skye trailed off.

I got the sense there was more, judging by her cringing.

"Well what was your name?" I pressed.

"You don't need to know that." She replied as she looked at the floor.

"Come on you said I could ask anything!" I complained.

Letting out a loud sigh she turned to look at me.

"Mary….Mary Sue Poots." She cringed again.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at her face. However I tried my best to contain it.

"See this is why I don't tell people." She mumbled.

"Honey it's not that bad." I tried to assure her.

She rolled her eyes in response, clearly not convinced.

"Next question." She said.

* * *

I thought carefully about my next question, not wanting it to be something trivial. Then it came to me, I wanted to know about the day she was shot.

"Can you tell me the full story about when you got shot?" I asked hesitantly.

I could see tears form in her eyes as soon as I mentioned it. I began to worry I had upset her as I reached over and put my hands on her shoulders.

"If you don't want to it's fine." I told her.

"Um no, its ok." She whispered.

"We where on a mission, on a train. I was with Fitz in the back running tech. The others where on the main part of the train watching Ian Quinn. I don't really know what went wrong but we all got separated. The train came to a stop, Fitz and myself were the only ones on our team able to follow Quinn as he got off the train. Poor Jemma was unconscious so we had to leave her. After we got off the train we followed Quinn to a mansion, he went in and I followed." Skye told me.

"Alone?' I gasped.

"What?" Skye asked confused.

"You went in alone?" I clarified.

Skye nodded. I could feel tears in my eyes, and I knew what was coming. It was hard to picture her being hurt.

"Anyway I went in followed Quinn. Ended up in the basement where he was showing off Mike. Mike was a guy I met before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D he was turned into like a robot. Anyway that's not relevant. So I was in the basement, and Quinn turned to me. Um we talked, can't remember what about but um…." She trailed off.

I was grateful for her little break, as I had to wipe tears from my eyes.

"After he finished talking he shot me. I could feel the blood all over my hands as he approached me. He put his arms around me, lowered me to the ground slightly and fired another shot. By that stage I couldn't feel pain, just the blood everywhere. I could even taste it." She finished, whispering the last part.

I had to take a minute before I could reply in anyway. Skye looked at me as I was in the middle of wiping yet more tears. She gave me a small smile.

"But hey I'm here." She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

I could only manage a small smile as the image was in my head of her covered in blood. It was one thing I prayed would never happen to my daughter.

"Be you regret asking that one now." Skye sighed, as I didn't respond.

I shook my head.

"No I want to know everything about you." I assured her.

"I always wanted a day like this, just us talking about your life." I smiled.

* * *

"Can I ask another question?" I added.

"When can I ask you some?" She remarked.

"I'm not that interesting." I replied.

"Not that interesting? You don't age!" Skye laughed.

I could see her point; I wanted to know all about her so it was only fair she wanted the same.

"Fine how about today we make this about me getting to know you, and after tomorrow we can have a day where you can ask me anything?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." Skye agreed.

"Ok so what made you join S.H.I.E.L.D?" I asked.

"They arrested me." She replied bluntly.

"Wait, what?" I gasped.

Skye laughed at my expression.

"They arrested me for hacking their system, getting to Mike before them. They wanted the information I had because I got it before them." She said proudly.

"So they arrested you?" I asked, still in shock.

"Yeah it was my team actually. Bag over the head, the works." She smirked.

"Are you lying to me?" I laughed.

Skye held her hands up and shook her head.

"I swear to god I am not lying!" She giggled.

"You became close to the people who arrested you, but a bag over your head and I assume questioned you?" I said.

"Yeah I did. Coulson said he saw something in me, he was the one who offered me a job." Skye told me.

"And became like a father?" I asked.

Skye nodded.

Sensing an awkward moment I moved on with the questions.

* * *

"So you trained as an agent?" I questioned.

"Yeah a field agent. Ward was my S.O." She said, but I got the impression there was another story there.

Something about the way she said his name and the look in her eyes.

"S.O?" I questioned.

"Trainer, person in charge of a junior agent." She mumbled.

"I'm getting the impression you didn't like him?" I asked hesitantly.

"No that's just it, I did….maybe to much." She said, breaking eye contact.

"Boyfriend?" I asked.

Turning back to look at me she had tears in her eyes.

"He was Hydra." She spat.

"Hydra?" I cried.

"They are responsible for the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D." Skye hissed.

My head was swimming with information, my daughter had just told me she worked with a man in Hydra. I knew more than anyone what they as an organisation were capable of so I was concerned he hurt her.

"Skye….he didn't hurt you did he?" I pressed.

"He made me think he loved him." She whispered.

It made sense then, in that second it made sense. She had feelings for him and he turned out to be the enemy.

"Did you love him?" I replied.

Clearly the wrong question, I seemed to have gone to far as Skye jumped to her feet.

* * *

"Mom I'm sorry it been a long day, look its dark already….I'm going to go to bed." She announced.

"Skye wait!" I called after her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." I apologised.

"Cal is making dinner, he said he would make us something nice for after our day." I told her.

"I just need to go to bed." She said apologetically.

Reluctantly I nodded and watched her leave. Little did I know how much would change after tomorrows events….

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :-) Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed it means a lot :-) **

**Please don't tell me any spoilers about tonight episode in America, unfortunately we are a few days behind here! **

**Until next time ;-) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so here is chapter 14, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 14**

**Jiaying's Point of View**

The following morning after a restless sleep I decided to wake Cal. As I walked into his room I saw he to was awake.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

"Nope." He sighed.

I nodded in understanding; he appeared to be just as worried about the day's events as I was.

"Is Daisy up yet?" He asked, after a short silence.

"I don't know, I didn't check." I replied.

"Maybe we should, make sure she is ok. I'm sure she is worried about today." Cal said.

I nodded in response but stopped him from leaving the room.

"In a minute, there is something I need to discuss with you first." I told him.

* * *

**May's Point of View**

It was 6AM and I was training. I couldn't sleep from the worry I had about our next mission. I could only hope things went well and Skye wouldn't be forced into the decision, them or us. As I punched the bag I realised how much I missed Skye's chatting. I had got used to our morning routine and despite her constant talking I loved the time together.

We would train, she would ask questions, and I would pretend to ignore her just to see how annoyed she got. It was perfect. I couldn't wait to get back to a time like that, if it ever came. I was lost in though when Phil interrupted.

"Gonzales is going to go today." Phil told me.

"I thought you argued your way out of that one?" I replied.

"I tried, but he doesn't think it is a good idea. He thinks our feelings for Skye will get in the way." He explained.

"And what about her feelings? She thinks you are the one going to talk to her mother. She will be upset." I sighed as I stopped punching the bag.

Phil nodded in response as he passed me a drink.

"I know, but I was kind of hoping you could talk to her while Gonzales is with her mom." He said.

I looked at him confused.

"Phil she will want to be with her mom, and you know Gonzales wont let me in there." I complained.

"I know she will, but just try and get a word with her. We need to know where she stands in all of this." He replied.

"I think we already know that." I mumbled.

"No, no we don't. We don't know what will happen today and we don't know what Jiaying is telling Skye. She could be trying to turn her against us." He stated.

"I hope your right." I sighed.

"What time do we leave?" I added.

"There is no we, I'm staying here to run point. You will be going with them. You should be there by the afternoon." He told me.

"Your not coming?" I cried.

"No, so I really need you to make our daughter see sense if things go south." He replied.

* * *

**Skye's Point of View**

I had been awake for hours so I went in search of somewhere to train. I managed to find an old punching bag that I was soon beating to death. I was so involved in what I was doing to notice my parents join me.

"What did that bag do on you?" Cal smiled as he approached.

I didn't reply I just kept hitting it as hard as I could. Every punch hurting more and more as I hadn't wrapped my hands properly. I could hear May in my head telling me off for not listening to her, and the more I heard her the more I missed her. Finally I hit the bag too hard and a sharp pain shot up my arm.

"Shit!" I cursed.

"Are you ok?" Jiaying asked concerned.

I was about to say fine but then I remembered how much that annoyed her so I settled on the truth.

"No." I cried, as the pain got worse.

"Let me see." Cal said as he took my hand in his.

"Looks like you broke something." He sighed.

"Come on you need the doctors." He added, as he guided me out of the room.

* * *

As I was getting a small cast put on my arm my parents tried to distract me.

"So Daisy, your mom was telling me you are a computer hacker?" Cal smiled.

"Um yeah I was." I mumbled.

"Care to tell us more about that? How you learnt?" Jiaying pressed.

"No." I replied as I winced in pain.

"Come on I really want to know." Cal smiled.

"Fine I became a hacker to find you two. I met a guy called Miles who taught me a lot. We dated a while and then he betrayed me kinda like everyone else I know. Oh and I was part of an illegal organisation called the Rising Tide that lets out secrets, mainly from S.H.I.E.L.D." I told them.

"You happy now?" I added.

The doctor who was looking after my arm looking incredibly uncomfortable and relieved she had finished.

"All done, I better go." She said as she rushed from the room.

* * *

"Skye what is wrong? You seem mad at us for something." Jiaying remarked.

I let out a sigh as I looked at them. Truth was I didn't know why I was so mad at them. I didn't even know if it was my parents I was mad at.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed out about today." I admitted.

Both Jiaying and Cal nodded in understanding.

"I know this must be hard for you, but know that we don't want anything bad to happen with S.H.I.E.L.D. We only want our people save. We will bot betray you like the others you have known." Jiaying assured me.

"That's why your father has agreed to let me hand him over. As a peace offering." She added.

"Wait, what?" I gasped.

"Don't worry Daisy, I am doing this for our family." Cal smiled.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe Cal was willing to do that. Not only that but Jiaying was allowing it. I was about to reply when Lincoln appeared.

"They are here." He announced.

* * *

Walking outside revealed that S.H.I.E.L.D had indeed arrived. Their jets had just landed and I could make out one of them opening. Gordon joined us as we took in the sight.

"Go I will bring him to you." He told Jiaying.

She nodded in response and led us to her office where we awaited Coulson. However the man that came through the doors was not Coulson. It was Gonzales.

"Where's Coulson?" I asked, as Gordon closed the doors.

"Agent Skye, hope that's nothing serious?" Gonzales replied, as he ignored my questioned and pointed to my arm.

"It's not. Where is Coulson?" I asked again.

"We decided I was a better option." He said vaguely.

"Now may I ask why he is here?" Gonzales asked as he pointed to Cal.

"He is our peace offering. I hear he killed agents of yours." Jiaying replied.

"Oh no, not agents. Just people, at least I think." Cal corrected.

Gonzales didn't look convinced at first but when Jiaying didn't say anything further he spoke.

"I will have an agent come get him." He stated.

"Skye can take him." Jiaying smiled.

I looked at her confused; I didn't want to leave her alone.

"Skye can you please take your father to the other agents. I think Mr…" She trialled off.

"Gonzales, Robert." Gonzales told her.

"I think Robert and I have a lot to discuss." Jiaying told me.

Reluctantly I nodded and left the room with Cal.

* * *

**May's Point of View**

I was standing by the jets when I saw her. Skye was approaching with her father. A sense of relief washed over me that she was ok at least. As she slowly approached I saw her arm was injured and concern immediately came over me.

"It's fine, I didn't do something properly. You know like you taught me." She smirked.

"Let me guess it involved a punching bag and not wrapping hands? Am I right?" I smiled.

"Maybe….." Skye laughed.

"You will learn to listen to me some day Junior." I joked.

Cal cleared his throat, clearly not impressed he was being ignored.

"Oh right, um Jiaying is handing him over as a peace offering." Skye explained.

I looked at her confused and shocked. This was not a move we were expecting. Nevertheless I called for an Agent to take Cal onto the jet.

"Inform Coulson." I instructed as the Agent led Cal away.

"And lock him up." I added.

Once he was gone I turned my attention back to Skye.

* * *

"Was your mom upset it wasn't Coulson?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so." Skye replied.

"Where you?" I questioned.

She nodded slowly.

"Why wasn't it him?" She mumbled.

"Gonzales wouldn't allow him, he said he was too close to you." I told her.

She was about to reply when we heard the sound of a gun. Not once but twice.

"Mom?" Skye yelled as she took off.

"Mom?" She continued to yell as I chased after her.

Arriving at her moms office we were just in time to see her stumble out.

"S.H.I.E.L.D shot me. This is war!" She declared before collapsing to the ground…..

**Until next time ;-) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so here is chapter 15, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 15**

**Jiaying's Point of View**

_**Before she was shot.**_

Skye and Cal had just left and I was alone with Gonzales.

"I know this must be hard for you." He stated.

"My daughter asked me to talk to S.H.I.E.L.D so that is what I am doing." I replied.

"She is a good agent, an asset to us." Gonzales smiled.

"Is that why she was hunted through the woods? Held prisoner until you decided you wanted me instead?" I questioned.

I could see Gonzales tense as I questioned him. He pulled at his tie as if too warm. After calming himself he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"My peace offering." He smiled as he pushed the box towards me.

"Go on open it." He added.

I hesitantly reached over and opened the box. Inside was something I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Where did you get this?" I hissed.

"We recovered it after Hydra." He informed me.

"I thought it would be something to pass onto your daughter seeing as how you were separated." He smiled.

"I never got the chance…I always hoped evil would never find her. Like it did me." I whispered.

Gonzales nodded.

"Skye told us what Hydra did to you. They did the same to me, we have the same scars. However S.H.I.E.L.D isn't Hydra." Gonzales tried to assure me.

However his comparison on our scars was enough to annoy me. I reached over to the pot where I had hidden the divider crystal. I took it out and showed Gonzales. I told him it was my peace offering and then told him what it was capable of. When I saw how scared he was I had my result.

"Let's hope your Inhuman." I smirked as I smashed the crystal.

Panic set in on his face as he reached for his gun.

"How dare you compare our scars? Hydra cut me up and stuffed my organs in jars. We are nothing alike and I will not allow what Hydra did to me to happen to my daughter or my people." I spat as he slowly turned to stone.

Once he was almost completely covered I pulled the gun from him. His hand snapped off as he slowly died. I took a deep breath and shot myself twice in the shoulder. 'Time to show your daughter what her so called family is really like.' I thought to myself. I slowly made my way to the door and walked out into the sun. Skye was already running to my office, clearly she heard the gunshot. May was close behind.

"S.H.I.E.L.D shot me, this is war." I stated before allowing myself to fall to the ground.

* * *

Within seconds Skye was beside me, tears in her eyes.

"Mom." She whispered as she put pressure on my shoulder.

"What happened?" She questioned.

"It was Gonzales, he said…he said Inhumans should be exterminated." I told them.

Lincoln and Gordon arrived just as I finished telling her.

"He had a gun." I added.

Skye immediately tried to get up and leave but I pulled her back.

"No stay with me please." I whispered.

I could see her looking at May who didn't seem to know what to do.

"Gordon can take care of them. Get everyone to safety." I told him.

Gordon nodded and left, quickly followed by Lincoln.

"Let me take a look at that?" May offered.

"No you have done enough. Why don't you just leave, Skye is with her real family now." I spat.

May looked at Skye, she had tears in her eyes.

"Skye?" She whispered.

"I…" Skye trailed off.

May looked incredibly hurt as she nodded in response. Trying to hide the fact she had to wipe away tears as she did.

"Come on." She said to her men.

She gave Skye one last look before running off. Exactly what I wanted her to do. Now Skye could see we were her real family.

* * *

**May's Point of View**

Leaving Skye with that woman was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. Even though I knew I was coming straight back for her after I got the others to safety. Once I was back at the jet I got Phil on the line and filled him in.

"Where is Skye?" He questioned.

"Don't worry I am going to get her now." I assured him.

He nodded in response.

"Go." He instructed.

I didn't waste anymore time as I took off at a run. I headed in the direction I last saw Skye in. Thankfully I found her quick enough, but she looked incredibly upset and confused.

"Skye!" I cried in relief as I approached her.

* * *

Turning to look at me she had tears rolling down her face.

"How could you let that happen?" She whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Honey, I didn't know I'm sure there is an explanation to this. Just take me to Gonzales and I can talk to him." I begged.

Skye wiped her cheeks as she continued to stare at me. She was about to say something when Jiaying appeared. For someone who was just shot she was looking well.

"I thought I told you to leave." She hissed as she put her arm on Skye's shoulder.

"You did, but I'm not leaving without Skye." I replied.

Jiaying let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You think she is going to go with you?" She smirked.

I ignored her and looked at Skye who was biting her lip to try and stop the tears. I could see how much this situation was hurting her and it broke my heart to watch.

"Tell her Daisy." Jiaying said.

"May…." Skye trailed off.

"Daisy." Jiaying said more forcefully.

Skye didn't say anything she just stood frozen.

"Skye you can come with me, it doesn't have to be like this. You know S.H.I.E.L.D didn't do this." I tried to reason with her.

However just as I did one of our jets took off, turned around and fired at us. It hit one of their building and we were all flung to the ground. Slowly I got to my feet, I looked over to see Jiaying and Skye doing the same. Except this time Skye looked furious.

* * *

"What the hell May!" She yelled.

"Skye I don't…." I began to say but her throwing a punch cut me off.

I grabbed her arm as she winced in pain. Her broken arm was useless, to fight back with.

"Skye think about this." I said, but she wasn't listening.

She threw another punch and this one made contact. I tasted blood as I turned back towards her.

"I don't want to hurt you." I cried.

"You wont." She spat as she came at me.

We fought, for a few moments before I had the opportunity to floor her. As she collapsed to the floor I could see Jiaying tense up.

"This is your fault." I hissed as I marched towards her.

"May stop!" Skye yelled from behind as she got back to her feet.

"No Skye, she is the one who needs to be stopped." I replied as I continued to advance on Jiaying.

However I didn't get that far as I heard Skye speak again.

"I'm sorry May, your not welcome here anymore." She said, almost apologetically as she raised her hand and sent me flying backwards…..

**Until next time ;-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so here is chapter 16, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 16 **

**May's Point of View**

I woke up on a jet and for a brief moment I was totally confused. Then I remembered, Skye had used her powers on me.

'I'm sorry May, your not welcome here anymore.' Her last words to me repeated over and over in my head.

"May your awake, thank god!" Jemma fussed, bringing me back to reality as she shone a torch in my eyes.

"Jemma I'm fine, my head hurts a little but I guess that's normal. Where is Skye?" I questioned.

Jemma looked at the ground and I could tell she didn't want to tell me the truth.

"May, I'm sorry we had to leave her there." Jemma mumbled.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Skye was alone with a woman who had single handily framed us for attacking them.

"You need to take me back there, she isn't safe." I hissed.

Jemma gave me an apologetic look.

"We are on route back to base, I'm sure Coulson has an idea." She told me.

I sighed in annoyance. All I could do now was wait until we got there.

* * *

**Skye's Point of View**

After what happened with May I snuck off to be alone. I couldn't handle the feeling inside me that something was off, things didn't add up. However at the same time I saw a S.H.I.E.L.D jet fire on us. I was so confused I even went to Raina, but she wasn't making much sense and I found it hard to believe anything she had to say. I was lost in thought when Jiaying approached me. She sat down next to me before she spoke.

"I have something for you." She smiled.

I looked over and saw a small box in her hands.

"What is it?" I mumbled.

"Something I wanted to give you a long time ago." She explained.

She passed me the box. I took it from her and slowly opened it. Inside it was a strange looking necklace.

"It's to protect you from evil." She told me.

"Its pretty." I commented.

"Bring it back to me if you decide you're on our side." She said as she got to her feet.

I looked at her confused.

"I hope you're with us." She added before walking off.

I watched her walk away as I once again returned to my thoughts. It was dark by the time I had mentally argued myself into choosing a side. It was hard but I had to make a decision.

* * *

I was on my way to find Jiaying when I spotted her and Raina on the bridge talking.

Next thing I know Jiaying stabs Raina in the throat. I let out a gasp and dropped the necklace. I had chose the wrong side. Jiaying whipped around and looked horrified when she saw me watching.

"She threatened me." She cried.

"I should have listened to you before, you tried to warn me about her." She added.

I was to in shock to reply.

"You have to believe me." Jiaying begged.

"I-I-I….She warned me about this. She told me I was supposed to be in charge, she said…." I trailed off.

"She knew I would see this." I whispered.

"Daisy please…" Jiaying cried.

I shook my head.

"You framed S.H.I.E.L.D, you wanted a war!" I yelled.

"War was inevitable, it was coming regardless of what I did to prevent it." Jiaying hissed.

"I have to get out of here!" I cried as I turned to run.

However Jiaying had her guards sneak up behind me and before I had a chance to react I was hit over the head. I collapsed to the ground painfully.

* * *

**May's Point of View**

A few hours after arriving at the base and we where no further forward in developing a plan.

The only thing I had learned was Skye's dad was a Trojan horse, who was hulk like after taking some serious drugs. Thankfully Phil had talked him down and he now seemed to be on our side. Which was a slight bonus if he was telling the truth.

We were in the middle of discussing more ideas when our ship was attacked. We got a distress signal from them moments later. The communication feed got cut before we could ask the agents on board what was happening.

"It's Jiaying, it has to be!" I insisted.

"Sir their expanding the distress calls to all S.H.I.E.L.D bases. It appears they want us to come." Fitz told is.

Both Phil and myself looked at him confused.

"Why?" I questioned.

"It doesn't matter why we need to go." Phil replied.

I nodded in agreement and moments later we were in the air with backup close behind. Fitz continued to check the signal as we made our way to the ship. At first he got nothing but then something changed.

* * *

"Guys I'm getting a message." He announced.

"From?" I pressed.

"I'm not sure yet but whoever it is know what their doing." He explained.

"Skye it has to be her." I stated.

Phil nodded in agreement.

"Fitz what does she say?" Phil questioned.

"She says it's a trap, Jiaying wants us to come." He mumbled.

Phil let out a sigh and headed to the radio. He gave orders for the other jets to fall back. They were quick to acknowledge as they all vanished off radar.

"Were still going?" I asked.

"She's our daughter May we have no choice." He smiled.

* * *

**Skye's Point of View**

After being knocked out by my mom I woke up in a totally different place. It appeared to be a boat. It wasn't until I saw a S.H.I.E.L.D logo that I realised she was trying to start the war. I jumped off the bunk and tried desperately to free myself. It was then I realised she had locked Jemma's gloves on me to prevent me from using my powers. I was halfway through attacking the bars when Mac appeared.

"Need a little help Tremors?" He smirked.

"Tremors? Really?" I laughed as he let me out.

"Best I could come up with." He replied.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked, seeing as how we hadn't ended things on good terms.

"I need your skills." He told me.

"I can't use my powers." I told him.

"Not the skills I'm talking about." He replied as he showed me a laptop.

"I need you to use this to tell our friends that this is a trap." He explained.

"Ok sounds easy." I replied.

"Good then work fast cause there already on their way." He stated.

* * *

**May's Point of View**

As soon as we landed I jumped off the plane.

"May, find Skye we have the rest covered." Phil instructed.

I nodded in response and took off before he had said anything further. I made my way through the ship relatively unnoticed only having to take down 3 people.

"Skye?" I called, as I got further down the ship.

"Skye?" I called again.

I was about to say it a third time when Lincoln appeared. I prepared myself for a fight but he held his hands up.

"Not here to hurt you, I'm looking for Skye too." He said.

"Your one of them." I hissed.

"Just misled, not dangerous." He corrected.

"I don't want this." He added.

I was about to reply when we heard a loud crash from the room next to us. Rushing inside I saw Skye being attacked by at least 10 of the same people. I immediately joined the fight and took down 5 of the clones while Lincoln electrocuted the remainder.

* * *

Skye was lying on the ground as I knelt down beside her.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Everything hurts." She moaned.

"It's supposed to you got beat up. Can you stand?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah." She mumbled as I offered her a hand up.

It took her a moment to steady herself as I inspected her for more serious injuries.

"May…" She began to say but I cut her off.

"You didn't know, its fine." I assured her.

"But my head still hurts." I joked.

A small smile crossed her face as she pulled me if for a hug.

"I really am sorry mom." She whispered.

My heart skipped a beat at the fact she called me mom. I had to force myself to let her go.

"Honey, its ok." I assured her.

"Um guys sorry to break up the moment but Jiaying?" Lincoln cried.

Before we could reply the ginger Ninjas started to stir.

"I got her." Skye announced as she headed for the door.

"Skye no, you don't have to do this. I can, I've done it before." I assured her.

"Mom, I've got this I can be objective." She replied before taking off.

As soon as she was gone the ninjas attacked again, I had to fight off three while Lincoln got the rest down. I looked up and saw the main one controlling her clones. Lincoln looked up and saw the same.

"Go after Skye, I got these guys. She can't handle killing her mom, even if she thinks she can." Lincoln told me.

I nodded in response and chased after Skye...

**Until next time ;-) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so here is chapter 17, I might do one more chapter after this but not sure at the minute lol Hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 17 **

**May's Point of View**

When I finally found Skye I was horrified by what I saw. Her mom seemed to be draining her energy and she was turning grey. I raced over to her and grabbed Jiaying from behind. Taking a handful of her hair and yanking her back.

"Get the hell away from my daughter." I hissed.

"She is my daughter not yours!" Jiaying yelled as she tried to swing for me.

We glared at each other before I tackled her easily to the ground. As soon as I thought she was down I turned to make sure Skye was ok. She was slowly returning to a normal colour but she was focused on something behind me. I was about to turn around and see what she was doing when Jiaying grabbed me. She clearly was doing the same to me as she had been doing to Skye. I could feel my energy leaving me as I gradually became weaker. I tried to fight her off but I had no strength.

However it didn't last long as I felt Skye shove me out of the way. As she did Jiaying placed her hands on Skye as she one again tried to kill her. Skye slowly put her hands on Jiaying and used her own powers. It seemed to have some effect as Jiaying's scars started to open. I could see Skye starting to fade and her powers falter. I whipped out my icer and aimed at Jiaying. I didn't hesitant in firing. I shot three extra rounds as she fell to the ground. Skye put her hands on her knees as she recovered from whatever Jiaying was doing.

"You ok?" I asked, as I pulled her in for a hug.

"She tried to kill me." Skye whispered into my shoulder.

I didn't know how to reply so I just held her close as she began to cry. We stood wrapped in each other's arms as Coulson and Cal joined us. Cal immediately raced to his unconscious wife's side. He began to cry, clearly thinking she was dead. I released Skye and gestured towards Cal.

"He needs you right now." I told her.

She nodded in understanding as she knelt down beside him. I heard her explain that she wasn't dead before she gave him a hug.

"What do we do with her now?" Phil asked.

"Who Jiaying?" I questioned.

He nodded in response.

"I here T.A.H.I.T.I is a magical place." I smirked.

Coulson grinned.

"It is a magical place." He agreed.

* * *

Arriving back at the base we had Jiaying locked up while Cal was prepared to get his memories wiped.

"You sure your ok with this?" I asked Skye for the 100th time.

"Mom I told you it's for the best." She complained.

I still hadn't got used to her calling me mom but every time she did I grinned like an idiot.

"I'm just making sure." I laughed.

She rolled her eyes jokingly as she turned her attention back to Cal. We watched through the window as he got on the table. He gave Skye a little wave before lying back.

"Last time he will do that." She said with a hint of sadness.

"Skye….." I began to say but she cut me off.

"Mom don't you ask that again!" She sighed.

"All I was going to say was, this is the right thing to do. Your mom and dad deserve to be happy." I replied.

"You really think Jiaying deserves to be happy?" Skye scoffed.

I turned to look at her and gently made her look at me.

"I know what she did was horrible and unforgivable. She tried to kill her own daughter and you have a right to hate her for that. But at the same time she was trying to get revenge for what Hydra did to her, and a while ago we were one in the same. In some twisted way I really do think she wanted you to be with her, and when you chose to fight against her she lost it. Maybe with a fresh start she can be the woman Cal described on the way here. You know how she used to cry for the elders?" I said.

Skye looked at me with a look of confusion.

"So what you forgive her?" She questioned.

"Oh hell no she took my daughter from me, tried to turn her against her family and then she tried to kill my daughter, I hate the bitch!" I replied.

"Well then…." Skye began to say but I cut her off.

"What I am saying is maybe you should talk to her before her memory is wiped. Get some closure. It's up to you just a suggestion." I told her.

Skye nodded in response, as she seemed to think about what I said.

"Your right, this is the last chance I will get." She sighed.

"I'm going to go talk to her. See you in a bit?" She asked.

"Definitely." I assured.

* * *

**Skye's Point of View**

After talking with May I headed down to where Jiaying was being held. She appeared to have just woken up as I walked down the stairs.

"Where am I?" She questioned as I approached.

"Your in my home now." I replied.

A tense silence fell as I glared at her. She broke eye contact moments later.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled after what felt like an eternity.

"Oh you mean for trying to kill me?" I hissed.

She gave me an apologetic look.

"For everything, for saying you were nothing to me, for hurting you and your friends, and worst of all for trying to kill you." She mumbled.

I couldn't tell if she was lying or telling the truth.

"Do you remember my first days at AfterLife? You told me you would never betray me, or turn on me, you told me you would always be there!" I yelled.

Jiaying winced at my words and I knew then she was telling the truth. She really did regret her actions.

"I know and I regret that most of all, I let my hatred for these people the one good thing I had. I'm truly sorry for that and I am grateful you even let me live." She replied.

I nodded in response.

"You have my real mom to thank for that. She could have chose to shoot you with her real gun, but she opted for an icer. I'm not sure I could have made that call, given the situation at the time." I told her.

"You should never have been in that situation in the first place, please thank….your mom for me." She whispered.

I was about to reply when the doctors appeared to collect her.

"Please let the doctors examine you, it wont take long and its for your own good." I told her.

She nodded in response.

"I love you Daisy." She called after me as I headed for the stairs.

"Love you to mom." I replied as I left the room.

* * *

The following day armed with new memories and new identities Cal and Jiaying where released. Coulson had given them the identities of two vets who had set up a new practice. They had been married years but they couldn't have kids so they had lots of pets. I was grateful he had given them such a nice life. He could easily have made them suffer.

As May and myself watched them unveil their new sign I couldn't help but smile.

"Regret your decision?" She asked.

I didn't reply at first instead I just took in the happy couple totally oblivious to the fact I was related to them.

"No, there Daisy Johnston's parents." I finally said.

"I never got to be Daisy. I got to be Skye, Skye May and she has pretty good parents already." I smiled.

"Skye May huh?" Mom smirked.

"Is that ok?" I asked hesitantly.

"It is with me, but your dad on the other hand." She laughed.

"Skye May Coulson?" I suggested.

"Better to be safe than sorry." She smirked.

Taking one last look at Cal and Jiaying confirmed I had made the right call. They were so happy together, exactly what they deserved. Eventually I looked away and back towards mom.

"Come on we have a vacation to take." I sighed.

"That we do." She agreed.

We jumped into Lola after stealing her and sped off into the sunset.

**Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts :-) Should I do one last chapter? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok so here is chapter 18, it is the final chapter but I may do a sequel :-) However if I do it will be a few week as I am planning another story in my other AOS series :-) Anyway hope you enjoy :-D No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 18**

**May's Point of View**

"Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom!" An impatient Skye kept repeating as she poked me awake.

Eventually I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Skye the idea of a vacation is to relax, that means I will let you lie on!" I complained.

She grinned at me.

"I know but we are at Disney we need to beat the lines I want to do everything." She smiled.

I could literally see how excited she was; she was practically jumping up and down. I couldn't refuse her so I climbed out of bed and followed her to the kitchen. Shockingly she had breakfast waiting.

"Well this is new." I smirked as I sat down.

"I think I kind of need to make up for you know…" She mumbled.

"Honey you don't need to make up for anything. What happened wasn't your fault you know that right?" I asked.

"I know you keep saying that, but I owe you. I owe all of you for taking me back no questions asked, no punishment nothing." She replied.

"Skye that's what families do, you will just have to accept you have one now. We are not letting you get away from us." I smiled.

She grinned in response.

"Thanks mom, now eat up I really want to go on Space Mountain!" She squeaked.

I laughed in response as we got stuck in to our breakfast. As soon as I was finished Skye whipped the plate away and gestured for me to hurry up and get ready.

"After this we are going on a beach trip." I sighed as I headed to the bathroom.

"Fine we can do that tomorrow." She called after me.

* * *

An hour or so later we were in the line for Space Mountain. Skye insisted I buy fast pass so we didn't have to wait extra long. Thankfully the line moved fast enough and before long we were next.

"You sure your ok with this?" Skye asked as our ride pulled up.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned.

Skye didn't reply she just smirked and hopped into her seat. I followed suit. As soon as the ride took off I knew why she had asked me if I would be ok. It wasn't what I was expecting, it was rocket fast, flashing light, lots of twist and turns but at the same time incredibly fun. I could hear Skye scream the whole way round as did I. The ride was over in a flash but as soon as I got off I wanted to get back on. That was until I saw the picture.

"Oh My God!" Skye gasped as our picture appeared on screen.

"What?" I asked confused as I fixed my wind swept hair.

It was then I saw it, opened mouthed and screaming like kids our picture was unique to say the least.

"I look better than you." I laughed.

Skye pretended to glare at me as she turned back to the picture.

"Unfortunately you're right, what the hell was I doing?" She giggled.

"We need to buy this." I smirked as I paid for the picture.

* * *

Heading back into the park Skye decided to call Coulson. He appeared on her screen moments later.

"Hey you miss us?" Skye asked as Phil appeared.

"Surprisingly yes, it's quiet…..well without you, May doesn't make much noise." Phil laughed.

"Where are you guys anyway?" He asked.

"Disney!" Skye grinned as she gave him a quick look around.

"May in Disney?" Phil asked shocked.

"I know right?" I replied.

"Well enjoy, you have to come back to work some time." He joked.

"We know, see you later." Skye smiled as she ended the call.

As soon as we ended the call we headed to the rest of the rides. We spent the entire day covering the park and by the time the day was over I was exhausted. We had gone on all the rides, got horrible but great souvenir pictures from them all. It was one of the best days ever.

* * *

"I'm beat." Skye yawned as she collapsed onto her bed.

"Me too." I replied as I flopped onto mine.

"It was a great day." She added.

"Yeah it really was, I didn't think I could enjoy Disney as much." I replied.

Skye didn't reply. I turned to look at her only to see she had already fallen asleep. She really showed how young she was when she was asleep. She looked so peacefully as she rolled over. I got up and pulled her duvet over her, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and returned to my own bed.

* * *

The following morning I got the lie on I wanted. Skye was only waking up by the time I had boiled the kettle.

"Morning." I said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning." She mumbled.

"Coffee?" I smirked as I passed her a cup.

"Thanks." She smiled as she took it from me.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"Well I did everything I wanted to yesterday, so I guess it's your turn to choose." Skye replied.

"Beach somewhere?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." She smiled.

As soon as we were ready we got ready, packed our stuff and hopped in Lola. Skye said it was her turn to drive so reluctantly I let her. At first she was a little speedy but after I shot her a view evil eyes she slowed down. Sighing dramatically as she did. An hour later we had arrived at a lovely beach. We parked the car, grabbed our things and headed to the sand. It was a sunny day and it was nice just relaxing in the sun.

* * *

I must have dozed off for a while because when I woke up Skye was gone. At first I began to panic but then I saw her. She was in the water with some surfer guy. He was helping her onto his board when she saw me looking. She waved over as she managed to get on the board. I waved back as I watched her attempt to stand on the board. All I could think was 'if she is trying to impress this guy it isn't working.' She fell off in an ungraceful manner, getting up with her hair all over her face.

I couldn't help in laughing as she wiped her hair from her face. The guy she was with was trying to contain his laughing as she tried to stand again. This went on for a half and hour but her persistence paid off and on her final attempt she stood up. However when I say stood up it last a minute at most before she wiped out again. Finally calling it a day she walked back towards me. Soaking and drained she fell down on the sand beside me.

"Having fun?" I smiled as she grabbed her drink.

"Yeah you?" She replied.

"You mean getting to relax, drink and sleep? How could I not be having fun? Plus I am getting to spend time with you, which is a bonus. I missed you when you were away." I admitted.

She nodded in response.

"I missed you to, even though it didn't seem like it. I really did, I wasn't allowed to call or contact you in anyway." She mumbled.

"Well isn't it good things all worked out? We get to have this amazing trip now." I smiled.

"Yeah it is." She agreed.

I was about to reply when the surfer dude called Skye.

"This is how it is done wipe out girl!" He yelled sarcastically.

Skye slowly raised her hand and sent a small pulse of energy towards the water. The result was a freak wave that caught the guy off guard. He splashed into the water dramatically as Skye sniggered.

"Glad you have your powers under control." I commented.

She turned to look at me with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Skye your gift is apart of you, as long as you are in control you can use it." I assured her.

"Thanks mom." She replied.

"Anytime, now if you don't mind I am going to get back to relaxing. I'm sure we will be hearing from Coulson soon and I want as much time as I can get." I stated as I lay back.

"Sounds good." Skye agreed as she lay back to.

It truly was the perfect vacation, the first I had in years made even better by my daughter. Skye was the family I always wanted and now had. I was Skye's family.

**The End! **

**Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts :-) Thanks to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed on this story it means a lot so thank you all so much! :-D **


End file.
